What You Don't Know
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Buffy/Angel/Supernatural cross-over. buffy/dean pairing mostly. yes the timelines are gonna be screwy, so to simplify, the 4th season of Buffy will take place in 07... please read and review! i don't know why the text is dif in chapter 4, can't fix it.
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with a couple Angel scenes thrown in as well._

_..._

_Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Faith, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, and Angel/Cordelia._

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, just couldn't resist making a story about it._

_A/N: So, I don't know how long this will be yet, but I want it to have quite a few chapters. I love reading cross-overs but get disappointed when they only have one or two chapters. This story will take place in season 4, (I would have done it in season 5, but I don't like Dawn's character) after Faith has woken up from her coma, and wants revenge on Buffy, but gets caught up in the hunt (meaning she doesn't switch bodies with Buffy), and becomes grounded by Sam, who brings her back from the dark side. Dean and Sam make their way to Sunnydale on the trail of a large group of vampires and meet up with the Scooby Gang. Tara is still new to the group, only knows Willow, and still believes what her father told her about being part demon. Yes, the timelines are going to be different, it will take place in the middle of season two of Supernatural, right after the episode "Hunted" and Gordon gets sent to jail. Yes the years are different, but this is the timeline I want to set for a Dean/Buffy romance, and it's my favorite season for Willow and Tara. Also, I never liked Riley so after everything that happened with the Initiative in "Goodbye Iowa" they've decided to take a breather, put some space between them for a while (enter Dean, a sexy older man that's just the right mix of "good and bad" for Buffy). I might put a Dean/Riley fight somewhere in here ... but it would be in the later chapters. And yes I thought of the differences between the vampires in the two shows. I'll either be making it so that the Hellmouth has something to do with vampires being vulnerable to flames, holy water, sunlight ... or it will be the way that the vampires are changed that determines how they can die. Because in Buffy you have to drink their blood, and they have to drink yours, but in Supernatural, I think you just have to drink theirs. _

_Okay, so enough of my chatter. And on with the story! As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you're just gonna point out all the "inconsistencies" don't bother, as pointed out above, a lot of things will be different. So if you have questions, or want to clarify some changes, leave a comment or message me and I'll try to explain as best as I can. _

_How about to simplify ... this fic is mostly AU, and will contain some original thoughts, scenes, and facts from the three series ... there!_

_Oy ... that's quite enough out of me. Enjoy!_

...

_**"They smell good, don't they?" Buffy asks, straightening out the sheet on her end. **_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Clean sheets, like summer," she tells her friend. **_

_**Faith sighs. "I wouldn't know."**_

_**"Right, I forgot," Buffy replies sheepishly.**_

_**Faith gives a half smile. "I noticed."**_

_**"I wish I could stay, but ..." she trails off, not really knowing how to word it.**_

_**"Little sis coming. I know," Faith finishes for her. Like always.**_

_**"So much to do before she gets here."**_

_**The two women, so alike, but so different, walk around to the end of the bed, admiring their work. **_

_**"Now I really have to ..."**_

_**"So go," Faith says. "Don't let me keep ..." **_

_**Blood drips off of Faith and onto the bed. "Damn, just when we'd made it so nice."**_

_**She looks down at the blade protruding from her gut. **_

_**"Are you ever gonna take this thing out?" Faith asks her, wincing in pain.**_

_**Their eyes meet for a second, and then Buffy forces the knife in deeper.**_

_**...**_

**Buffy sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. Holding a hand to her head, rubbing her throbbing temple, she has to remind herself it was only a dream. **

**She looked across the dorm room and saw Willow sound asleep in her bed, and slowly made her way out of the room and to the bathroom across the hall. **

_**Faith. **_

**It's been so long since she'd thought about her, but now, as she ran water over her face with trembling fingers, she couldn't not think of the other Slayer. **

_**You have no idea how much I wish now that things could have been different. We could have been great friends. We have more in common than just about anyone else. **_

**Drying her face, she made her way back out of the bathroom and into her room, sliding under the covers. **

_**Okay, dream analysis time. So, me and Faith in a room. Looked like the spare bedroom in my mom's house. Making a bed for some "little sis" ... well, I don't have a little sister, and Faith had never mentioned having one. So maybe Faith was referring to herself. I mean, I did always feel kind of like her big sister. Maybe she's going to wake up from her coma. I should go to the hospital tomorrow and check up on her. I just know there's still some good in her, and with the mayor gone and not messing with her head anymore, maybe I can reach out to her. **_

**Sighing, Buffy turned over in her bed. **

_**Tomorrow's a new day. Me and the rest of the Scooby's can figure it out then.**_

**...**

**The sound of his baby purring along was the most comforting sound in the world to Dean. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked over at his snoring brother. **

**He turned up the radio as an old Twisted Sister song started up. **

**"There's only one thing I can say to you, I Wanna Rock!" Dean sang into Sam's ear, causing his brother to jump. **

**Dean laughed as his brother glared at him through half-open eyes. "Hey, sleepy head, we're almost there."**

**"Shut up, jerk," Sam said, rubbing his eyes.**

**"Oh, come on, don't be like that," Dean said, opening his window and letting in the cool night air. **

**"What time is it?" Sam asked, sitting up in his seat and knocking over some of the papers in his lap. **

**"Just after 3," Dean answered. "I already called ahead to the motel and booked our rooms."**

**"Thanks," Sam said, leaning his head against the window. **

**"You okay?" Dean asked him, concerned for his little brother. **

**"Yeah, just tired."**

**Dean nodded. "Well, you'd better get some sleep tonight, tomorrow we start hunting. This town, Sunnydale, according to Ash, is like some big magnet for supernatural activity, and this girl, Buffy Summers, has been at the center of it for the past three or four years."**

**"Yeah, Dean, I know the case," Sam said. "Maybe next time just try shaking my shoulder or something."**

**"Okay, Grumpy Gus," Dean said, turning off the street into the motel parking lot. "We're here."**

**...**

**Tara sat cross-legged on her bed, diary in front of her, writing with nervous fingers.**

**"Maybe my father was right," she said to an empty room as she wrote on the paper. "Maybe I never should have come here. I lied to Willow, I wrecked the spell that we did. But if I hadn't, she would have seen the truth about me, and then she would never come back."**

**Tara stopped writing. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. **

**She took a deep breath and wrote in her diary: **_**It won't happen again.**_

**Setting her book in the drawer of her bedside table, Tara got back under the covers of her double bed and clapped out the light. **

**"If Willow finds out, she finds out, and I'll just have to explain it to her the best I can. I think she'll understand. And I'll never mess up a spell on purpose again. Not with Willow."**

_**I can choose not to be a demon. I have to.**_

**...**

**Grabbing her head in pain, Cordelia dropped the files she was holding and cried out. **

**"Cordelia!" Angel yelled, rushing to her side immediately. **

**Images flashed through Cordelia's head, and she almost immediately recognised them as Sunnydale. **

**"Sunnydale ... two men ... vampires ... Buffy!" she cried out, and then the flashes stopped, and the pressure on her head was released.**

**Angel helped her to the nearest chair and sat her down. **

**"What about Buffy?" he asked, worried.**

**"A pack of vampires in Sunnydale, bigger than Buffy's ever faced. Two men, I think they were just men, and one of them was holding something ... a sword maybe, at her neck."**

**That was all Angel needed to hear. Standing up, he grabbed his coat and was halfway out the door when Cordelia stopped him. **

**"Angel, wait," she said.**

**"Cordelia, I don't have time to wait," he told her. "Buffy needs help, now."**

**"Exactly why you're taking me and Wesley with you."  
Angel stared at her. **

**"Look there's something more to this vision, I can feel it," she said. "And you're gonna need all the back-up you can get. We can pick up Wesley on our way out."**

**He began to protest, but he could see from her face that her mind was made up. **

**"Fine," he said. "But we leave right now."**

**Cordelia nodded, and they made their way downstairs to his arsenal, and Cordelia called Wesley, apparently waking him from a very good dream. **

**...**

**Her eyes snapped open, staring around the room, blinking a few times at the bright lights. **

_**Where am I?**_

**And then she remembered Buffy stabbing her. She felt her stomach under the sheets, but she appeared to be whole.**

_**I'm in a hospital. The mayor ... graduation! Buffy!**_

**Faith removed the needles and pressure pads and whatever the hell else they stuck on her from her body, and made her way out of the hospital, stealing some clothes out of the nurses locker room as she went.**

**...**

Okay, end of chapter one. What do you think so far?

Reviews are wanted and appreciated!

Until next time ...


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with a couple Angel scenes thrown in as well._

_..._

_Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Faith, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, and Angel/Cordelia._

_..._

_Disclaimer:I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural (and as I forgot in my previous chapter, Angel), just couldn't resist making a story about it. _

_..._

_A/N: So, in this chapter, Angel and gang arrive in Sunnydale, Sam and Dean have a heart-to-heart, Faith gets jumped by some vamps, Riley makes a brief appearance, Anya tries to show Xander how she feels about him, and Buffy finds out Faith is missing. _

_As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback!_

...

**Sam was having a nightmare. This statement wouldn't usually be important, but for once it wasn't about Jessica, and it wasn't a vision. Sam knew that, but still, he couldn't wake up. **

**He was with Ava, they were running from the yellow-eyed-demon after he had slaughtered Brady. Ava tripped, but Sam didn't see. He was too focused on getting back to Dean. He could see his brother. He was standing 30 feet away from him, leaned against the Impala, and Sam was running towards him down a long, arched tunnel of some sort, but he couldn't identify it. He knew it wasn't important, but he'd rather focus on that part of the dream. **

**Dean was yelling something at him, but he couldn't hear. His blood was pumping too furiously, his heart was beating too fast, and his ears were rining too loud. When he finally reached his brother, all Dean did was point behind him, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Sam turned around, and saw that the yellow-eyed-demon had Ava. He held her by the throat, and with a chuckle directed at Sam, he promptly broke her neck with a sickening crunch. **

**"Ava!" he holldered, and the next thing he saw was Dean, above him. **

**"Sam, wake up!" Dean said, shaking his younger brother several times.**

**Sam blinked his eyes a few times, the last crunch echoing in his ears. "Dean?"**

**Dean let go of Sam and sat back down on his bed. "You were having a nightmare."**

**Sam stood up and moved to the bathroom. "Oh. Sorry."**

**Dean watched as his brother closed the door a little too heavily, and got up to stand next to it. **

**"Look, Sam, you don't have to apologize for it, but I would appreciate you talking to me about it," Dean said through the thin door. He could almost hear his brother rolling his eyes. **

**"Yeah, I know, I'm not the talk-it-out, chick-flick-moment kind of guy, but you're going through something here, and I just want to make sure you're alright."**

**Sam opened the door, and Dean took a step back. **

**"I'm just worried about Ava. About what the yellow-eyed-demon will do to her, if he hasn't already done it," Sam told his brother, ploppping himself down on his cheapest/only-motel room bed. "I just wish I had looked out for her better. I mean, she came to save me, and then I just let her go off and get-"**

**"Okay, stop right there, Sammy. You didn't "let" her do anything. You had no reason to suspect that she was in danger, or that she even had anything to do with the demon. You said it yourself, her mother wasn't killed in a house fire, which means she doesn't fit the pattern. What happened to her and her boyfriend is horrible, but it's not your fault. We got there as soon as we could," Dean told him, squeezing his shoulder in comfort, wishing he was better at it. "You need to believe that."**

**Sam sat there still for a while, and Dean wished he knew what was going on in his brother's head. He was about to try and do some more convincing when Sam said, "You're right."**

**Dean almost did a double-take, but decided this wasn't the time for jokes.**

**"I am?"**

**Sam nodded. "I do wish I could have saved her, but you are right. I mean, even if we had gotten to her in time, or known that she was a target, without the colt, we have no chance of killing the demon. So, you're right. There's nothing we could have done."**

**Dean sighed happily. "Well, alright. What do you say we get cracking on this case? Kill us some vampires?"**

**Sam graced him with a half smile and nodded his head.**

**...**

**Buffy nervously made her way to the nurses station desk. She wasn't sure what she should be expecting, but she knew that something was wrong. She could feel it. **

**"Excuse me," she said to the closest woman in scrubs. "I'm looking for a, uh, friend of mine. Her name is Faith ..." **

_**Oh my god, I don't even know her last name ... or if Faith is even her first name. **_

**"Um, she's been in a coma for several months, I was just wondering if you knew -"**

**"The young lady you're referring to is no longer in this hospital," the nurse told her, looking back at her computer screen. **

**Buffy blinked a few times, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Do you know where she is?"**

**"No,' the nurse said.**

**Buffy was starting to get annoyed. "Well can you tell me who her doctor is?"**

**"Was."**

**"What?" Buffy asked as paramedics wheeled a girl by them with serious blood loss. **

**The nurse replied, "Who her doctor was. The patient left the hospital early this morning without being discharged."**

**Buffy's eyebrows raised dramatically. "But she was in a coma."**

**"And now she's not," the nurse replied. "If you don't mind, Miss, I have work to do."**

**Buffy glared at her, but stepped away from the counter and pulled out her cell phone. **

**"You have to go outside to use that," the nurse snapped behind her back. **

**"Yeah, I'm on my way there now," Buffy shot back, throwing the nurse an icy glare as she left the hospital, and was promptly knocked on her ass.**

**"Oomph!" was all that came out of her mouth as another's weight settled over her.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry," came a deep voice from above her head. She ignored the small butterflies that deep voice gave her as the light hit her face once more, and she was hauled to her feet.**

**"So sorry about that, I didn't see you," the man said. **

**Buffy took in his features. He was tall (although everyone was tall to her), and very well-built, though hidden by a few layers of shirts and a worn denim jacket. **

**"Oh, you dropped this," he said, and then swooped down to pick up her phone. **

**"Oh, uh, thank you. Sorry, that was my fault, I was looking the other way," she said, pocketing her cell.**

**"I'm fine," he said. "You?"**

**"Yeah," she said. "I don't bruise easy. I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers. I don't think I've seen you around before."**

**"No, me and my brother are new in town. Road tripping. I'm Dean ... uh, Winchester," he added with a lopsided smile as he extended his arm. **

**Buffy shook it, and had to work to ignore the spark of tingles that were igniting in her hand where his skin met hers. **

**"Well, it's nice to crash into you, Dean," she said, an air of flirtation. "Maybe we can do it again some time."**

**Dean nodded. "Yeah, maybe."**

**Buffy gave him one more smile as she walked past him out the door, and Dean was grateful she left when she did, otherwise she would have seen the blush that was beginning to creep up his neck. **

**Sam walked up behind him. "Hey, I got the IDs," he said, slipping Dean his as he patted him over his shoulder. **

**"Huh?" Dean asked. "Oh, thanks."**

**Sam gave his brother a strange look. "What's up?"**

**"Oh, I uh, just met that Summers girl," Dean told him. **

**"What? How?"**

**Dean smirked. "We bumped into each other ... literally. She was on her way out. Don't know why she was here."**

**Sam eyed his brother suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this?"**

**Dean said, "Oh, it's nothing. She's just a lot hotter than Ash made her sound."**

**"Oh, come on Dean!" Sam said, his voice a little louder than need be. "You have got to be kidding me!"**

**"Oh, get over it, Sammy, it's not like I asked for her number," Dean said, making his way to the nurse's station. **

**Sam followed. "Dude, you already have her number. And address. Ash gave them to you!"**

**"That's not even the point," Dean said. And then turning his attention to the red-haired nurse in front of him, whose attention suddenly perked towards him, he said, "Hello, we're looking for a patient that was just brought through here, severe blood loss ..."**

**...**

**"Xander."**

**No movement. **

**"Xander, wake up," she prodded his shoulder lightly. **

**"Mmhphm..." was his response.**

**"Xaaanderrr," she cooed, tracing her fingers over his chest lightly before making her way down his abdomen.**

**"And I'm awake," he said, smiling lightly. **

**Anya smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"**

**Xander looked surprised. "You're going to make me breakfast?"**

**She nodded enthusiastically. "Well, lunch, really, but it's your first meal of the day, so we could still call it breakfast."**

**"Oh," he said. **

**"What?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"**

**He shook his head. "Nothing ... just usually in the movies when you get a wake-up call like that, it means sex."**

**"Oh," she said. "We could have sex if you want." **

**She began getting friendly with Xander, and he found himself stopping her, for some insane reason. **

**"What? I thought you wanted sex?"**

**"Well, yes, but Giles is upstairs, and Willow could come back from her friends' any time," he explained. "Should we be wondering about this friend that she goes to visit first thing in the morning, and none of us have met?"**

**"Oh, right ... do they really have to stay here?" she complained. **

**Xander sighed. "Well, until this stuff with the army boys is taken care of -"**

**"Taken care of?" came yet another deep voice.**

**"Riley!" Xander exclaimed, suddenly hyper aware of Anya's state of undress. "You're back! How did you get out?"**

**"I walked out," he said, passing Anya her shirt and sitting down on Spike's old make-shift bed. **

**"They didn't try to stop you?" he asked.**

**"Well, they tried," Riley answered. "But I wasn't having any of it. So, where's Buffy?"**

**"She and Willow stayed at the dorm last night," Anya said.**

**"Trying to flush out ... well, you guys," Xander finished. **

**Riley nodded. "And how's that working out for her?"**

**"You could ask her yourself."**

**Riley turned and saw Buffy standing in the doorway of Xander's basement. **

**"Hey," he said, standing. **

**"Hey back," she said, still in the doorway as Giles came down the stairs. **

**Riley shrugged. "Planning on crossing the threshold any time soon?"**

**"Actually, if you don't mind, I was hoping for a minute alone with Xander and Anya," she said. "Willow's on her way, if you don't mind waiting outside for a minute?"**

**"Something you can't talk about in front of me?" he questioned. **

**"It's just personal ... history with us and all," she said. "I'll fill you in later, just now I kind of need to talk to them about it."**

**"Okay," he said, attitude dripping from his voice. **_**Never mind that I just turned my back on two of my closest friends for you.**_** "I'll be outside if you decide you can use me."**

**Buffy side-stepped to let him pass, but otherwise barely acknowledged his presence. **_**I need to talk to him about "us", but now is so not the time.**_

**They only had to wait a few more minutes for Willow to arrive, Tara in tow, though politely asked to wait with Riley, and then Buffy sat them all down around Xander's bed.**

**"Buffy, what is this all about?" Willow asked. **

**"Faith woke up."**

**...**

**It was still early afternoon before Cordelia finally pulled up in front of the Summers' residence, but it was cloudy out, no sun peeking through, causing everything to look grey, bleak. Which was good. Angel didn't exactly enjoy making a spectacle of himself, walking around under a blanket and all. **

**Angel took a deep, preparing breath, and then lightly rapped on the door.**

**Joyce answered the door, and the shock on her face was evident. **

**"Angel? Cordelia!" She stopped as she didn't recognize the third. "I'm sorry, we haven't met."**

**"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Madam, I was your daughter's Watcher for a short time," he told her.**

**"Oh," she said. "You're that Wes."**

**He nodded with a tight grin. **

**"We're sorry to bother you, Mrs. Summers, but is Buffy home?" Cordelia asked.**

**"No, she and Willow are staying at Xander's for a while, something about some army people, I don't exactly know what's going on. Would you like to come in?"**

**"Sorry, Joyce, we don't have time, we really need to find Buffy. It's important," Angel said.**

**"If she calls you, can you tell her to call me?" Cordelia asked.**

**"Of course, dear," Joyce promised. "You know, I always like you, Cordelia."**

**"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Summers," Cordelia said. "I have always admired your perfect skin tone."**

**Joyce blinked at that, but didn't reply.**

**"Well, we'd better head over to Xander's, then," Angel said, clapping his hands together for dramatic effect. "It was nice seeing you again, Joyce."**

**"Yes," she said, ignoring the fact that the last time she'd seen him, she'd told him to let Buffy go. "You must come for coffee before you leave town."**

**Angel nodded, and all three piled back into the car.**

**"You know, we could just call her and tell her to beware of sword-toting men," Cordelia suggested. **

**"You know exactly how Buffy would take that," Angel replied, starting up the car.**

**She nodded. "True."**

**...**

**"What do you mean, Faith woke up? You saw her in the hospital, and she was awake?" Willow asked.**

**Buffy shook her head. **

**"Well, that's vaguely ominous," Xander quipped.**

**Buffy sighed. "I had this weird dream last night, and Faith was in it. So today I thought I'd stop by the hospital and check up on her, but when I got there, the nurse told me that she had woken up and escaped like yesterday or early this morning."**

**"Wow, she wins a worst-timing-ever award," Xander stated.**

**"This isn't good," Anya said, gripping Xander's hand. "I mean, secret-government operatives are one thing, but a deranged Slayer is another thing entirely. We should be running ... fast!"**

**Xander gripped her hand back, but shook his head. "We can't leave now," he said simply.**

**"Too bad," Willow said. "That was the funnest coma ever."**

**Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm not entirely ready to give up on Faith just yet. I mean, if she hadn't told me about the Mayor's weakness, I wouldn't have been able to stop him."  
Her friends just stared at her.**

**"Look, I know you guys don't believe me about that dream, but Faith and I are connected, whether we like it or not, and deep down I honestly believe she's good. She can be saved," Buffy insisted. "And now that Wilkins is out of the way, maybe I can reach her."**

**Willow and Xander nodded. **

**"So, what's the plan?"**

**Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as an all-too-familiar voice shouted her name from outside Xander's house.**

**...**

**Faith had finally found some decent clothing, and made her way to the high school. When she got there, she almost let out a yelp of surprise, and clapped her hand to her mouth as she surveyed the ruins. **

_**Oh, Richard, what happened?**_** she wondered, trying to figure out what had happened. **_**You were supposed to be invincible. Nothing could stop you. And now...**_

**She began to move closer to the school when a voice from behind stopped her. **

**"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here all by yourself?" **

**She sighed. **_**I should have expected that.**_

**"You really don't want to start something here, pal," she warned turning around. And that's when she saw how many of them there were.**

_**Well ... this sucks. **_

_**...**_

okay, end of chapter two. what do you think so far?

reviews reviews reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

_..._

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with a couple of Angel scenes thrown in as well._

_..._

_Pairing: Buffy/Dean, Sam/Faith, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, and Angel/Cordelia._

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it._

_..._

_A/N: So, in the last chapter, it was still daylight, but obviously cloudy enough that Angel could be outside for short amounts of time. And since it's still "daytime" when Faith is surrounded at the high school (what's left of it), we know that these aren't typical vampires, they're the "Supernatural" kind, the ones that can be out in the daylight, they just get a bit of a sunburn, but again, since it's cloudy, they can be outside fine. Faith doesn't know they're vampires yet, but the rest of the scene is coming up, so I won't spoil it. _

_Now, in this chapter: Angel finds Buffy, Angel and Riley get into a fight (verbal or physical, I'm not telling!), Xander and Anya talk about their relationship, and get attacked, and saved by ... nah, not telling that either. _

_Alright, enough of my chatter, and on with the story!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

**"Alright, boys, that's plenty close enough," Faith said, holding her ground. She didn't spend the last half-year in a coma just to be assaulted by a group of horny guys. At least, she was sure that's what she was sensing from these men ... they seemed different to her, but she couldn't quite place it.**

**"And what are you going to do about it, Slayer?" they asked.**

_**Okay, that's new.**_

**"You know who I am?"**

**"Why do you think we're here?" he asked, and then showed her his fangs.**

_**What the hell? It's daylight? Well ... cloudy daylight, but still, they should be sizzling at least! And what's with the fangs?**_

**"What the hell are you?" she demanded, backing away from the school and into the open street.**

**"We're superior," the man in the front of the group said, and she took him to be their leader.**

**"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," she told him. She pulled out one of the stakes she had hidden in her jacket and threw it at the leader, striking him dead in the heart.**

**She smirked, but it fell from her face when she realized he wasn't dust.**

_**What the hell?**_

**...**

**More shouting was coming from outside, and Buffy was glad that Xander's parents weren't home. She'd have a hard time explaining the scene outside.**

_**And boy, do I hope I'm wrong about the "scene" outside.**_

**But, as she walked up the stairs, and the voices grew louder, there could be no mistaking them. Angel was outside. Yelling at Riley. And Riley was yelling back. **

**She thought about just turning around and hiding in a bathroom or something, but then she heard another familiar voice.**

**"Boys! Can we please calm down and talk civil for a minute?" Cordelia asked them.**

**Buffy gripped the handle and opened the door, and saw quite a scene. **

**First thing she saw was Cordelia standing with both of her arms up, separating Angel and Riley. Buffy didn't need to check her watch to see that it was still afternoon, but there was enough cloud cover, so Angel should be fine outside for a while. She didn't want to take that chance though. **

**Xander, Anya, Willow, and Giles, who had been silent the entire time she'd been talking to them about Faith, followed her up the stairs. **

**"Xander, can you invite Angel in, please?" she asked her friend.**

**His eyes grew wide, but seeing the look of resolve on her face, he nodded.**

**"Angel, buddy, why don't you come on inside before you go poof, huh?" he said.**

**Angel stopped glaring at Riley long enough to look surprised, but accepted the offer and walked inside, past all the Scoobies. **

**Willow walked outside and moved close to Tara, who looked terrified. **

**"Buffy, what is going on here?" Riley demanded, holding his ground outside. **

**"How should I know?" she asked. **

**"Who's the guy?" he asked, glaring into the house at Angel.**

**Buffy rolled her eyes. "An old friend."**

**"Well, why do I get the feeling this old friend isn't entirely human?" he questioned.**

**"He isn't," she said. "He's a vampire."**

**Riley almost laughed. "You and vampires. What is it about them, Buffy? I mean, you are a **_**Vampire Slayer**_**, I thought you were supposed to kill these things? First that "Spike" guy, and now him?"**

**Buffy threw her hands in the air and walked outside. "I have had enough of this, Riley. Everything is black and white to you, and that is just not what this is. First of all, Spike can't hurt anyone, he's harmless. And since he **_**can**_** hurt demons, he's switched over to the good side. And Angel has a soul. The only vampire in the world who has a soul. He's good. Which is more than I can say about you right now," she added.**

**Riley's eyes widened at that.**

**"So, what? Just because I work for the Initiative, means I'm bad? Talk about black and white, Buffy."**

**"No, this isn't about you working for the Initiative. This is about the blind faith you have in them. Not all demons are bad, Angel is living proof of that. But you don't care about that. You see a demon, or a vampire, and all you can think about is either killing it or cutting it open and studying it. I understand Maggie's creation more than I understand you, right now."**

**Riley snapped, and walked towards Buffy menacingly, no longer seeing her as his girlfriend, but as an enemy soldier, but Angel got there first.**

**In full vamp-face, he grabbed Riley's shirt and threw him ... far. **

**"You don't touch her!" he yelled after him. **

**Buffy wasn't surprised by Angel's protectiveness of her, but she didn't exactly welcome it either. She looked at him with a sad smile, and then watched as Riley took off. **

_**I started out today wanting to just take a break from him ... but now, I think it's safe to say we're over. For good. So, what's Angel doing here?**_

**...**

**Faith was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that these weird-ass vamps were out in daylight, and were apparently after her. And apparently, stakes had no effect on them. **

_**This is so not good.**_

**Weighing her options, she decided she didn't have any. So, she could go down fighting, and most definitely die, or she could make a break for it, and try to figure out how to kill these things.**

_**Wow ... a coma has really "changed" me,**_** she thought.**

**And without another thought, she bolted. **

**She was afraid that her muscles wouldn't work, that they would be "too" rested, but she was doing okay for now.**

**Until one of them came running up behind her and tried to grab her.**

**She elbowed him in the face, but more were coming. **

**She ran as fast as she could, but she could hear them closing in on her.**

**Then a car came alongside her and the side door was thrown open.**

**"Get in!" she heard a male voice yell. **

**67, Chevy Impala, could only hold five or so people, and next to the mob of at least a dozen vampires chasing her, she'd take the strangers in the car over them.**

**She hopped in, and could hear the pasty freaks yelling in disappointment as the driver stepped on the gas.**

**"You okay?" asked the guy in the front passenger seat, looking back at her.**

**There were only two of them, so she felt secure knowing if she had to fight them, she'd probably come out on top, but they didn't look like they wanted to hurt her.**

**So she just nodded.**

**"Nice ride," she commented to the driver.**

**He smirked.**

**"I'm Sam," said the passenger seat guy again. "This is Dean."**

**"I'm Faith," she said, inclining her head at the tall one in front of her, smiling slightly. **_**I always did like 'em tall.**_

**...**

**Xander and Anya opted to go for a walk to the store, giving Buffy and Angel some "alone" time, while Willow walked Tara back to her dorm, and Cordelia and Wesley filled Giles in on their latest exploits. **

**"What are you doing here Angel?" Buffy asked once they had both calmed down. **

**Angel was still feeling warm from his time outside. He knew that was a bad thing, if the sun had come out for even a few seconds, he would have been screwed, but it had been a long time since he'd felt remotely warm, the lack of a heart, not pumping blood through his body and heating him up being a **_**slight**_** factor there.**

**"Cordelia had a vision," he explained simply. **

**Buffy nodded. "Well, I guess I should be happy you at least came to see me this time."**

**Angel winced at that. He still held the memory of the last time Doyle had had a vision, and he had come to Sunnydale to save Buffy. And then everything that had happened after that, but Buffy would never remember. **

**"Yeah," he said, shrugging his shoulders in a very unlike-Angel way. "Still sorry about that last time."**

**Buffy smiled in return. **

**"So, what's the bad?"**

**Angel switched into full-serious mode.**

**"Well, like I said, Cordelia had a vision. Said a bunch of vamps were coming to Sunnydale, a lot of them, "more than you've ever faced". and she also saw two guys, she couldn't tell if they were human or not, and one of them was holding what looked like a sword to your neck," he told her.**

**Buffy let that all sink in.**

**"So, uber-vamps and a swordfight?" she wondered. "And you couldn't just call me?" **_**Everything is just snowballing on me lately. Maggie, Adam, Riley, Faith, now Angel and Cordy's vision ... can't a girl get a break?**_

**Angel fixed her with his **_**be serious**_** stare, and she backed down. **

**"You need help with this one, Buffy, just like before." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if me leaving was really for the best."**

**Buffy allowed herself to imagine Angel back in Sunnydale, helping her with Adam and Faith, but she shook the thought away quickly, needing to keep a clear head.**

**"Okay, I really can't have this conversation with you now," Buffy said, opening the door to the basement to go check in with Giles. "Not after what just happened with ..."**

**"Your boyfriend?" he asked.**

**Buffy gave him a sad smile. "Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore."**

**Angel nodded, not feeling at all bad at the good feeling that gave him.**

**...**

**"So why do you think Angel came back?" Anya asked Xander as they made their way back from the store, weighed down with several bags of goodies. **_**We need all the comfort food we can get right now,**_** had been Xander's train of thought.**

**"I don't know, but it must be something pretty major. He and Buffy didn't just "break up", he took off for a reason. If he was just gonna stop by every now and then, they would still be together," he explained.**

**"Well, now that her and Riley are over, maybe they will get back together," Anya suggested. "Careful, don't step in that gopher hole."**

**Xander smiled at his girlfriend, but still stepped in the hole, twisting his ankle. **

**"I told you, silly," she said, and he threw an arm over her shoulders. **

**"What would I do without you?" he asked jokingly.**

**"Don't say that," she said, stopping. "You can't leave me. I'm staying here for you. I came back for you!"**

**Xander put his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek. **

**"I'm not leaving you," he promised. "It was just a joke. You take care of me. I don't know what I'd do without that."**

**"Oh," she said, looking sad.**

**"What? What's wrong?"**

**"Well, is that the only reason you like me? Because I look after you?"**

**Xander's eyes widened, and he shook his head. **

**"Are you kidding me? You're the perfect combination of sexy and quirky. Not to mention the fact I don't have to lie to you about all this supernatural what-not," he told her. "Anya, I am crazy about you. You're pretty much amazing."**

**Anya smiled wide. "Yay."**

**Xander chuckled at his strange girlfriend. **

**Then they heard a growl behind them, and both of their smiles dropped. **

**"Anya, run!" Xander yelled, pulling out the knife he now kept with him at all times.**

**"What? Xander, no, you're hurt. He'll kill you!" she shrieked as the demon got closer. **_**Why is this happening in broad daylight?**__**Demon's are only supposed to attack at night ... that's their thing!**_

**"Anya, get out of here, I'll hold him off," he insisted. "Go get Buffy!"**

**"Or, you know, I could do this," came a female voice from behind the demon right before it was sliced in half.**

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

_...  
_

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with a few Angel scenes thrown in as well.  
Chapter Four.  
_

_...  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural, or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it.  
_

_...  
_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far! _

_Okay, so just to clarify, the sun is now shining, the clouds have parted a bit, so for now Angel is house-bound until nightfall.  
In this chapter, Faith saves Xander and Anya, Spike drops by for a visit, Faith explains all about Slaying to Sam and Dean, and it helps her get herself back on track, though she still holds a grudge on Buffy (but don't worry, you can only feel betrayed if you let yourself trust/love someone, and Buffy's always been like a sister to Faith, in my opinion), some Angel/Cordy and Willow/Tara romance, Buffy and Dean run into each other again, and a prophecy is found, explaining why more vamps and demons are acting strange, and making their way to Sunnydale.  
Also, Tara __**is**__ blonde in the 4th season, so I added that in this one.  
Well, enough of my babbling, and on with this next installment!  
As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

_  
_...

**Xander covered Anya as demon guts sprayed everywhere, but as soon as the coast was clear, he whipped his head back around.  
No, he wasn't seeing things.  
"Faith!" he said.  
"You're welcome," she said, and started walking towards a black car.  
"Faith, wait up," he said, catching up with her. Anya hung back, her classic angry/scared look on her face. "Would you just wait a sec?"  
She stopped and turned back towards him.  
"Okay, Xander, what would you like to talk about?"  
He shrugged. "Well, first, thank you, yes, for saving our lives. Second, why did you do that? And third, what are you planning to do, now that you're ... you know, awake?"  
Faith smirked. "Look, I just saw an old friend in trouble, and wanted to help. As for what I'm "planning to do", that's none of your business, but don't worry, I'm not looking to hurt you," she said honestly. "If I was, I wouldn't have stopped at the demon."  
Xander smiled. "Well, that is a relief."  
She started walking away again, and he put a tentative hand on her arm. "Faith, Buffy went to see you today. She wants to talk to you."  
"And what could **_**Buffy**_** possibly have to say to me?" Faith inquired.  
"Look, she's sorry about what happened," Xander insisted. "And call me crazy, but she still thinks that you're a good person. That you came to her in a dream, and told her the Mayor's weakness."  
That gave Faith pause, and Xander continued.  
"Faith, we all still want to be your friend, we want you back," he said. "Just come back with me."  
Faith took a deep breath, seriously considering his offer. But then she felt a slight pull in her gut as she inhaled, and remembered the scar there.  
"Look, I might eventually be willing to talk to B, try and sort this whole thing out, but she stabbed me, left me for dead, all to save her precious boyfriend, who she's apparently not even dating anymore. Took off to LA or something," she said, having beaten some information out of a vamp couple at Willy's earlier that morning. "Right now, there's somewhere I gotta be. So, you're welcome and all, but don't start acting like we're one big happy fam, 'cause we're not."  
Xander nodded, looking back at the car, seeing two figures inside, but unable to make out their faces.  
"Just take care of yourself, alright?"  
She smiled. "Always."**

**  
...**

**  
Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, waiting for Faith to return. They'd been driving along, planning on heading back to the motel after they'd saved her from the vamps, but she'd told them to stop, saying that a friend of hers was in danger. They offered to help, but she told them to stay put.  
Sam had his gun in hand, ready to "defend" her if things got out of hand, but she just marched up to the tall, brown, creepy thing and sliced it in half.  
Both of them looked shocked, to say the least. She did **_**not**_** look that strong. There was definitely something different about her.  
They sat and waited as one of the people she had just saved tried to talk to her, and they appeared to have a small chat. For a moment, Sam thought she was gonna take off with them, but then she turned and walked back towards their car.  
She tossed the machete she'd borrowed from their trunk back in, quickly wiping the blade with one of their rags first, closed the lid and got back in her seat.  
Dean restarted the engine, and they continued their trip back to the motel, everyone in the car silent.  
They pulled up, and Faith was the first to get out.  
She said, "Thanks for the lift," and started to walk away.  
"Hey, wait up," Sam called, and jogged after her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"That's it? Thanks for the lift?" he repeated. "I think you have a bit of explaining to do, first?"  
She shrugged. "About what?"  
"Well, for starters, why all those vampires were after you in the first place, or how you were able to chop that thing in half without breaking a sweat? Why those people didn't look too shocked by that "thing" attacking them?"  
Faith sighed.  
"Hey, we saved your butt back there," Dean reminded her. "I think we've earned a bit of a conversation."  
Rolling her eyes, Faith nodded and followed them back to their room. **

**  
...**

**  
Willow sat on Tara's bed as the blonde Wicca made some tea. She felt bad for her new "friend", having to watch the drama at Xander's house earlier, and then basically having Willow usher her back home.  
"I didn't mean to make you feel weird earlier," Willow told her.  
"No, that's okay," Tara said. "It was just a bad time is all."  
Willow smiled. "Well, I'm happy someone is glass-half-full."  
"Speaking of," Tara smiled, and poured the tea into two mugs, which Willow noticed were about half-full. **_**I love how cute she is. Woah ... love? Slow down, Rosenberg. You haven't even admitted to being, you know, that way. Oh, Christ, it's your own head, you can say gay!  
**_**"Willow?"  
"Huh, what?" she said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I was just a bit zoned out. A lot happened today."  
Tara nodded. "So, okay, you've told me about demons and vampires, and I obviously already knew about witches. But who is this Faith girl you mentioned on the way here? And who was that guy yelling at Buffy's boyfriend?"  
Willow sighed. "Well, first of all, I highly doubt he's Buffy's boyfriend anymore. The things he said and the way he was acting, way un-Buffy-boyfriend-like."  
Tara smiled at that, sipping her tea.  
"And the other guy is Buffy's ex-boyfriend. He's a vampire too, but he's a good vampire. He has a soul. It was a whole, gypsy curse thing almost a century ago. He and Buffy went out for a couple years, but one of the draw-backs of having a soul, is he couldn't have a moment of true happiness without losing it, and when he and Buffy got ... happy, he lost his soul and went evil."  
Tara tried to absorb all this.  
"So, is he e-evil n-n-now?" she wondered with effort.  
Willow smiled and shook her head, taking Tara's hand in hers, calming the other Wicca.  
"No, we were able to restore his soul, and after a bunch more drama that would take way too long explain, he and Buffy broke up, and he went off to LA, and now he works with Cordelia and Wesley, who are the other two people that were with Angel."  
"Okay," Tara said, nodding her head. "So, who's this Faith?"  
**

**...  
**

**"This sucks," Angel complained to Cordelia.  
"What does?" she wondered as they worked on her training in the basement. Giles and Wesley were off at Giles' place getting a bunch of books, and Buffy was over at her mum's house, getting her stuff packed and ready to go stay with her sister for a while, until the Faith/Adam stuff was resolved. It had taken some arguing, but finally Joyce had agreed, as long as Buffy promised to check in with her every morning and night.  
Xander and Anya were still at the store, taking their sweet time, **_**probably stopped somewhere for a quickie,**_** Cordelia thought.  
So they basically had the house to themselves. Xander's parents were out of town visiting some relatives, so they were fine here for at least a week or so.  
"Being cooped up here, waiting out the sun. It sucks," he repeated.  
"What? I'm not good enough company?" she pouted.  
Angel glowered at her, but eventually gave in and kissed her nose once before resuming his stance.  
They had started "dating" a couple weeks ago. Both aware that nothing "happy" could happen, but they were lonely, and missing Doyle, and had just sort of fallen together into this relationship. One of stolen kisses and inside jokes, secret glances. You know, the best part of a new relationship.  
Angel had been surprised when Cordelia hadn't wanted to brag to Buffy that she was with Angel. It surprised him because of all of the energy she had put into pursuing him when she knew he was attached to Buffy. It was one of the things that made him realize how much she'd grown since graduation.  
She continued to smile at him and he scolded her. "Can we focus on your training, please?"  
She rolled her eyes playfully, but nodded.  
Then they heard the side door being thrown open and stumbling from upstairs, and then a male's voice yelling.  
"Bloody, frickin sun!"  
Angel's face hardened and he ran up the stairs.  
"Spike!" he growled, switching into vamp-face immediately.  
"Angelus?"  
"It's Angel," he retorted, hauling up the younger vampire. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for Buffy, you twit," he said, pulling at his grand-sire's hands. "Bugger off, would you? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Angel was about to answer when the door flew open again and both he and Spike were forced to take cover in the kitchen as the light came shining in.  
"We just saw Faith!" Xander exclaimed, hand-in-hand with Anya. "Where's Buffy?"  
**

**...  
**

**"So, you're a Vampire Slayer?" Sam said.  
"That's basically it," she said. "Though, obviously, I've been out of the game for a while."  
"Because this Buffy stabbed you?" Dean finished.  
"Well, yeah, but in her defense, I had it coming," Faith said, despite the fact that she still wanted to go another round with the Blonde Slayer. She had told them all about Buffy's vampire ex-boyfriend, and grudgingly told them that he was a good vampire, and 'no they shouldn't kill him'. It took some convincing, well, a lot of convincing, but considering what'd they'd went through with Gordon the first time, they eventually believed her, and agreed not to hunt him.  
"Anyway, you guys are ... Hunters?"  
They nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of your kind before. Never seen one though. You look normal enough."  
"Gee, thanks," Sam said.  
She gave him a playful smile. "No offense, cutie."  
He blushed at that.  
**_**That's just too adorable. **_

**Dean gave the two of them a knowing smirk, but didn't say anything. Poor Sammy was embarrassed enough as it was. **_**  
**_**"Anyway, these vamps were different, though. They were out in the sunlight, and that stake did nothing. He didn't even flinch and I hit him dead in the heart," Faith told them.  
Sam and Dean shared a look.  
"What?" she wanted to know, sitting a little more straight in her chair, setting aside the knife she'd been sharpening.  
"Well, it's just, if you are a Vampire Slayer, you should know that those things don't kill vampires," Dean said.  
"Uh, yeah, they do. Normal vampires, anyway," she insisted.  
"No, it doesn't," Sam said. "The only thing that kills vampires is decapitation."  
Faith shook her head. "That's one of the ways, but certainly not the only way. There's fire, sunlight, stake to the heart. Buffy once killed a vamp by making it drink holy water."  
Sam looked at his brother. "So, maybe there's more than one kind of vampire out there."  
"These ones had some funky teeth. I mean, only vamps I ever met had two long fangs that got bigger when they changed into vamp-face, and they get this weird forehead thing. These guys, they looked totally normal, and then all of a sudden had a whole other set of teeth. It was insane," she ranted.  
"Well, if there is more than one kind out there, then we're gonna need some help. I'll call Ash, get him to find out anything, call Bobby, see if he can come help, you call Ellen, see if she can send some Hunters our way," he added to Sam.  
Sam nodded and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and Dean went outside to make his call.  
Faith just sat there, watching Sam.  
**_**Damn if he isn't all sorts of fine.  
**_

**...**

**  
It was still a while before it would get dark, so Dean decided to head over to the local bar. He soon discovered, however, that it wasn't so much a bar, as it was a teen's club.  
He was about to high-tail it out of there when he turned around and ran smack into the woman behind him.  
"Oomph," came a familiar voice.  
"Hey, haven't I run into you before?" he said, grinning as he put out his hand for her to take.  
Buffy smiled. "We really have to stop meeting like this."  
He smiled back. "So, what are you doing here?"  
She shrugged. "Just dropped my mum off at the airport. Decided to stop by for some too-loud music and watered-down drinks." She smiled again. "Just been one of those days."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. He inclined his head towards the club, deciding that listened to whiny teenage music was worth spending more time with the beautiful girl beside him. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
"I'm not exactly legal drinking age," she told him.  
"You're not like ... illegal age, are you?" he asked. "Jailbait?"  
She laughed at that. "I'm nineteen."  
Dean looked noticeably relieved. "So, drink?"  
Buffy smiled. **_**Why not?  
**_

**...**

**  
Giles was flipping through the pages of one of his Watcher's journals when something caught his eye. He examined the page further, and suddenly his eyes widened.  
"Oh, dear," he said, and jumped out of the chair he was in, running up the stairs and into his room, pulling out one of his personal volumes.  
"Giles? What is it?"  
He ignored Wesley and tore through the book, finally finding the chapter he wanted. He read for a few moments before his shoulders sank, and he nearly dropped the book he was holding.  
"We are definitely doomed."  
**

**...  
**

So, what did you think of this chapter?  
Please leave a review, feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

…

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with some Angel scenes thrown in as well. _

_Chapter Five._

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural, or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it._

…

_A/N: Okay, in this chapter, Sam and Faith have a chat, Buffy and Dean are "attacked" on their way home from the Bronze, not telling if they're Buffy or Supernatural vamps, (mua ha ha), Giles brings up the Prophecy again, Bobby makes it to town with Ellen and Jo. Angel and Spike have a "heart-to-heart". And, as promised, a Dean/Riley fight! Physical! Whoo hoo!_

_I am loving this story, I never want it to end! I usually can't write long stories, but having this many characters in is it making it fun and easy._

_Anyways, enough from me, and on with the story! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

"**What the hell are you doing here, Spike?" Angel demanded, having taken the younger vamp into the basement, so they could have a long conversation away from the pesky sunlight. **

"**I told you, I came looking for Buffy," Spike repeated, annoyed. "You've missed a lot, Sire, since you went to the big city. Got a bloody chip in my head now, I can't hurt humans."**

**Angel scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"**

"**It's true," Anya said, coming down the stairs with Cordelia. "The Initiative boys planted it in his head. They do that. He's totally harmless now." **

**Spike growled at that, but didn't say anything. **

**Angel looked back and forth between them. "Serious?"**

**Anya nodded. **

"**And you just invited him in, thinking he's totally harmless? What if he sets your house on fire with you in it?"**

**Spike laughed. "You know I actually thought of that, and the second I went for the matches, Bam! Migrane."**

**Angel mulled it over for a moment, then decided Spike was being truthful. **

"**Okay, fine. What did you want Buffy for?"**

"**Her boyfriend and his mates tore through my crypt, broke my TV, made a complete mess of everything. I just wanted to you … you know, bitch about it," Spike said, shrugging and lighting a cigarette. **

"**Cordelia, can you try Buffy's cell?" Angel asked.**

"**Been trying, ever since Xander came running in. She's got it turned off," Cordelia informed him. **

"**What?"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dean spun Buffy around a few times, actually enjoying himself, despite the pathetic music. Having a few beers in his didn't hurt either, but he could hold his drink better than Buffy, who was giggle-city. **

**They were listening to some punk-rock band, which he supposed was better than chick-pop, and a slow song had just begun. **

**Buffy made to go back to the table, and normally Dean would have too (he wasn't too comfortable leaving his bag of weapons under the table), but he found himself pulling Buffy back to him, and folding her in his arms. **

**He felt her resist slightly, and was about to pull away, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed into his chest. **

**She was small, a perfect fit in his arms, and Dean began stroking her back without really realizing it. **

**Buffy had just let out another contented sigh when suddenly they were ripped apart.**

"**What the hell is this, Buffy?"**

**Buffy and Dean both looked up to see a very pissed-off male in front of them. **

"**Riley? What are you doing here?" Buffy wanted to know, moving back towards Dean. Buffy knew she could take Riley, but she didn't want Dean to get hurt. He was basically an innocent bystander.**

"**I could ask you the same thing. I'd love to know why my girlfriend is dancing with some other guy," Riley said heatedly.**

**Buffy rolled her eyes. "You seriously think you're still my boyfriend after what happened this morning?"**

**Riley stared at her. "You're blaming me for that?"**

**Buffy nodded, astounded at her ex-boyfriend. **

**Dean cleared his throat. "I think I'm just gonna go get another drink."**

"**Oh, no, you're not going anywhere," Riley said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back to face him. **

"**Oh, kay, you really don't wanna do that," Dean warned, a hint of amusement in his voice. **

**The people around them had suddenly grown quiet. **

"**I don't? And why should I be listening to anything you have to say?"**

**Dean looked at Buffy, who seemed to be debating whether or not to step in. **

"**Look, pal, it's not my fault you can't hold onto your girl," he taunted, and got exactly the response he wanted.**

**Riley loosened his grip on Dean's shirt to deck him, and Dean ducked, flipping Riley over his shoulder. **

**He noticed the surprised look on Buffy's face, but didn't have time to brag as the other guy stood back up. **

**Riley came charging at Dean, who moved out of the way quickly, but then grabbed him from behind and knocked him down. **

**He landed hard, and stayed there. Dean stepped over him. "As I said, you really don't want to fight me, pal. Now how about you leave Buffy alone, and let her get on with her life, huh?"**

**Riley started back at him, wanting to fight more, but when he landed he'd busted his back. So instead, he just nodded, not looking at Buffy. **

"**Great," Dean said, and moved back to Buffy. "How's about we get out of here before he changes his mind?"**

**Buffy smiled, and nodded her head.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"**So, how long you been doing this anyway?" Faith asked Sam as he was on his computer, trying to research different breeds of vampires.**

"**Since I was 6 months old," he said, distracted.**

"**What?"**

"**Huh?" He looked up at her. "Oh, sorry. My, uh, mum was killed in my nursery when I was six months. It was a demon, and my dad, brother and me have been trying to find it ever since."**

"**Oh," she said, nodding.**

"**What, you thought little six-month-old me was walking around with a switch-blade?" he teased.**

"**Hey, it could happen."**

**They both smiled.**

**Sam's gaze was on her a little longer than necessary.**

**Faith cleared her throat, and he immediately turned his attention back to him computer.**

**She chuckled internally, and took the opportunity to look him over. He had pretty nice body, long legs, well-muscles arms. She couldn't see much of his chest-area, regrettably covered by his clothing, but from what she could tell, he was pretty fine in that area too. **

_**I've been out of the game for a while … maybe he's the perfect cowboy to get me back into shape**_**.**

**She moved towards him, and sat down next to him on the bed, pretending to be interested in what he was looking up. **

"**Find anything yet?" she wondered, leaning over his shoulder.**

**Sam forced himself to ignore the fact that he had a very good view down her shirt.**

"**Um, well the most I've been able to find indicates that if a vampire turns you during the day, and then leaves you to sit in the daylight, the vampire can become immune to it," he said. "So, I guess that could be the difference we're looking for. Another site said it depends on how you're turned. Some vampires drink your blood and then make you drink theirs, and then some just feed you their blood."**

"**Hmm," Faith said, not really listening. "Sounds interesting."**

**Sam didn't fail to notice that she was pushing herself against him. **

"**Um, Faith?"**

"**Yes," she replied, practically purring.**

"**Was there something you needed?" he wondered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.**

"**You could say that," she said, and leaned him back down onto the bed, straddling his hips. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**It had darkened considerably, and Dean was walking Buffy back to her friend's house, though she was leading the way. **

"**Thanks again, for that scene back there," Buffy said. "It could have been a lot worse."**

**Dean smiled. "No problem. The guy was out of line, anyway."**

"**Yeah, you have no idea," Buffy agreed. **

"**So, this guy **_**was**_** your boyfriend?"**

"**Emphasis on the was."**

**Dean nodded. "So, you're not dating anyone right now, then?"**

**Buffy smiled, and shook her head. **

**Dean nodded again, holding back a grin. **

**He was about to speak, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.**

"**You look good enough to eat," came a hiss from behind him, and he didn't have to look to know that it was a vampire. **

_**You have got to be kidding me, **_**he complained internally. **

"**Dean, down!" Buffy yelled, and he instinctively dropped, and watched her stab the thing in the heart with a piece of wood. **

**He was about to tell her that stakes wouldn't work on the thing, when suddenly it exploded into dust.**

_**What the fuck?**_

**But he didn't waste any more time trying to figure out what was going on, as he saw several more vampires walking towards them, and they all had weird faces.**

**He opened his bag and grabbed his machete, standing up, ready for business.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cordelia was walking down the stairs when she was suddenly hit with a vision, and barely had time to sit so she wouldn't fall before she clutched her head in pain. **

**Xander was the closest to her, as he was walking down the stairs after her, and he dropped the bowls of chips he was holding and rushed to her side. **

"**Cordy! What's wrong?" **

"**Angel," she choked out. "Get Angel!"**

**Xander ran down the stairs and woke the sleeping Angel, and he was by her side within seconds. **

"**Cordelia?" he said, holding her shoulders. **

"**Angel!" she cried out, holding her head. And then the vision stopped. "Oh, god, it's happening right now. Buffy's fighting a bunch of vampires, and the guy with the sword, no it's not a sword, it's a machete, it's just a really long knife, he's there!"**

"**Where, Cordelia, tell me where?"**

**Cordelia looked back into her vision with effort. "Across from the old library."**

**He kissed the top of her head and then flew up the stairs. "Giles, Wesley, Xander, let's go, Buffy's in trouble! Spike, move your ass if you don't want me to run you out of this town!"**

**They didn't need to be told twice.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sam and Faith lay curled together on the bed, blanket covering their nude bodies. Sam was fast asleep, but Faith wasn't exactly excited at the prospect of not waking up, so she was wide awake when Sam started to stir in his sleep. **

**She turned over so that she was looking at him. He had met her expectations, and then some. She trailed her hand along his face, hoping to sooth his nightmare, but then his eyes snapped open, startling her.**

"**Dean!" he said, and sat upright.**

"**Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, surprised at herself. She never cared about a guy's feelings, nor did she ever hang around this long after the sex part.**

"**My brother, he's in trouble," he told her, finding his pants and getting dressed.**

"**How could you possibly know that?"**

"**I get these premonition things when I sleep, sometimes when I'm awake, but I was asleep this time, and Dean's in trouble. In some park by some really old building, I think it was a library?"**

**Faith nodded. "I know where that is."**

**They both got dressed and gathered weapons in record time. Sam opened the door and barreled straight into Bobby, whose hand was up, ready to knock. **

"**Hey, Sam, we got here as soon as we could," he said, pointing to Ellen and Jo behind him. **

"**No time, Bobby, Dean's in trouble," he said, Faith following close behind as they went to the Impala.**

"**When isn't he?" Jo joked from behind them.**

"**Follow us," Sam said, totally focused.**

"**You heard him," Bobby said, ushering them back into his car.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Buffy and Dean held their own, fighting back to back, Buffy with her stake, Dean with his machete, and so far the had been doing fine, but more and more were showing up, demons too. **

_**No way we can hold out like this for long,**_** Buffy thought. **_**We need help.**_

**And just like that, it arrived. Buffy heard, before she saw, Angel working his way through two vampires, and saw Giles, Wes and Xander taking out their fair share, and even saw Spike taking out a couple demons. But Angel was still a long way away from her, and as she looked over, she saw that Dean was in trouble too. **

**Dean was pinned to the ground, a large female vamp about to make him her dinner, when suddenly she was gone. Dean was about to stand up when someone brushed by him, and he swung his machete around just as he felt something prod his chest.**

**Buffy and Dean both halted, staring into each other's eyes, adrenaline pumping through their bodies. **

**Buffy immediately knew there was more to this guy, but she didn't have time to dwell on that as he was hauled away from her by Angel.**

"**Keep your filthy hands off her!" he yelled, about to decapitate him.**

**Dean flinched, waiting for the blow, but it never came. **

**He opened his eyes, and saw that Faith, the girl they had rescued earlier, had tackled him to the ground, and now Buffy was trying to pull her off of him. **

"**Faith, stop!" Buffy yelled, making the other girl pause.**

**That's when Faith saw it was Angel she had pinned beneath her, and stood up. **

**Turning, she looked at Buffy, hate in her eyes. **

"**Hello, B," she said, moving towards her, just as a demon came charging towards them. **

"**We so have bigger issues right now," Buffy said, and Faith nodded, and Dean watched them raise one leg each and hit the demon square in the chest, sending it flying back. **

"**Dean!" he heard Sam yell. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, just ducky," he replied, and then was being helped up by another blonde.**

"**Jo?"**

**She nodded. "We just got here."**

**He nodded back, and then continued to watch Buffy and Faith fight side-by-side. There was a certain grace to their fighting that couldn't be denied. **

**Angel got up, and was about to attack Dean again, but got sidelined by another demon, and was about to get his own head ripped off, but Dean raised his machete, and in one clean sweep, took off the offending monster's head.**

**Angel and Dean stood there, staring at each other. Angel was trying to size Dean up, and Dean was wondering if he should be backing away, but then Angel inclined his head towards him, and Dean answered with a smirk. **

**Then they both rejoined the battle. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**With Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Sam, Faith, Angel, Giles, Wesley, Xander and Spike helping, the good guys emerged victorious, and only a few vamp and demon stragglers got away. **

**The twelve of them just stood there after the battle, waiting for someone to speak. **

**Faith stood with Sam, Ellen, Jo and Bobby, Dean with Buffy, Angel with Spike, and Giles with Xander and Wesley, who looked the most beat up out of all of them. **

"**Well, that was fun," Faith said, breaking the silence. **

**Jo immediately took a liking to her, and was the only one who smiled. **

_**Tough crowd, **_**Faith thought. **

"**Sammy, you alright?" Dean wondered.**

**He nodded, and Buffy noticed that he had a protective arm around Faith's waist, and she hadn't shrugged it off. **

**Putting two and two together, she looked at Dean. **

"**You know her?"**

**He shrugged. "Not exactly."**

"**Well, what exactly?" she wanted to know.**

"**Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, B," Faith said, stepping away from her group. "These two," she indicated Sam and Dean, "helped me out this morning with a bunch of vamps. Which, I really need to talk to you about, by the way." **

"**Actually, there's something you all need to hear first," Giles said, looking around him. "Perhaps we could all go somewhere slightly more private to discuss this?"**

**...**

Okay, end of chapter five?

What did you think of that one? Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

_..._

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with a couple Angel scenes thrown in as well._

_Chapter Six._

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural, or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it._

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so last chapter, there was a huge fight, and all of our good guys ended up victorious. (woohoo!). In this chapter, Giles explains the Prophecy to them, Buffy and Faith "talk", Dean explains himself to Buffy, Willow and Tara meet up with the rest of the gang, Buffy calls her mum, and of course, a bit more romance in this chapter._

_Also, the normal vampires have to be invited in, but the supernatural vampires don't, and they already have Faith's scent ... so we'll see where I go with that ... _

_Thanks to my devoted readers, who have been consistently leaving me comments._

_To all you newcomers, as always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

**They all remained still in the park. **

**"Okay, Giles, where did you have in mind?" Buffy asked, continuously keeping an eye on Faith. "We can't exactly all fit in Xander's basement. **

**"Anya and Cordelia," Xander piped up. **

**"Huh?" Buffy wondered. **

**"They're still at my house," he said. "And Willow is still at that Tara girl's place. Should someone be going to get them?"**

**Buffy nodded, not liking the idea of any of her friends being separated from her. "You and Angel, go back to your house, get the girls, call Willow, tell her to meet you at our dorm, and then come back here," Buffy said. "Well, back to my house, I mean. I think it's safe to say we have strength in numbers, if the Initiative decides to launch an offensive," she added to Giles. **

**Angel's jaw tightened at the idea of Buffy giving him an order.**

**"You'd rather me send Wesley?" she challenged. **

**"Hey, I'm right here," he commented. **

**Angel smirked at that. "We'll be back in half an hour," he promised. To Giles he said, "Don't start without us."**

**Giles nodded, not wanting to repeat himself either. **

**Dean said, "We still have a bunch of stuff over at our motel room that could prove helpful, along with my car. Can we meet you somewhere?"**

**Buffy looked from him to Faith and back again. "Faith knows where my house is," she said, surprising the brunette Slayer. "Grab your stuff and get there as soon as you can."**

**She was about to walk away with Giles, Wesley and Spike, but turned back around. "I'm gonna have some questions later."**

**Dean nodded. "Me too."**

**...**

**"What the hell is going on?" Bobby asked the brothers as they got back to the motel. **

**"Honestly? We're not even really sure," Sam said, packing up the stuff on his bed with Faith's help. **

**"I'm sure Giles knows," she told them. "He's a Watcher, like I was telling you about earlier, was my Watcher for a while. Anyway, he's much with the books and stuff, I'm sure he knows what's going on here."**

**Sam nodded, taking his bag out to the car. "I guess we'll meet you out there?" he said to Dean, noticing that the three newcomers weren't exactly in the 'let's move out' mood.**

**Dean nodded, and prepared himself for questioning as Faith closed the door behind them. **

**"Who were those people, Dean?" Ellen asked. "What is going on here?"**

**"What was with the faces on those vamps?" Jo wondered. "And the teeth?"**

**"What's a Watcher?" Bobby inquired**

**Dean sighed, and gave them the condensed version. **

**...**

**"You mean they were just normal vamps?" Cordelia asked Angel.**

**He nodded. "What do you mean?"**

**They were on their way to UC Sunnydale, going about 30 miles faster than they should be. **

**"I don't know," she admitted. "Just something about my first vision has me thinking these aren't your average vampires."**

**"Well, we both saw them, Cordy," Xander said from the back seat with Anya. "They were your average, every-night, blood-sucking fiends."**

**Cordelia and Angel shared a look. **

**"So, how long have you two been dating?" Xander wondered. **

**Angel jolted the wheel, causing them to swerve slightly, and Cordelia turned around in her seat. **

**"What?"**

**"Uh, we're not ... what do you mean, Xander?"**

**He chuckled. "Cordelia, how long did we hide our relationship when we were dating?"**

**Cordelia nodded begrudgingly. **

**"I know the signs."**

**Angel sighed. "Look, we don't want Buffy to know, alright?"**

**Xander nodded. "I am so not gonna be the one to tell her." **

**"Anyway," Anya said, looking up at Xander. "What do we know about this Tara girl?"**

**Xander shrugged. "Willow told me she was a witch like her, and they've been spending a lot of time together lately ..."**

**...**

**45 minutes later, everyone was assembled in the Summers' residence. **

**They were all gathered in the living room, **_**and having 16 people in the same room really makes you realize how big your house is**_**, Buffy thought. **

**Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley were gathered on and around the couch-chair thingy Buffy's mum had, Faith was sitting almost inappropriately on Sam's lap on the couch, beside him was Dean who kept throwing his brother amused glances, Jo was leaning against the couch at his feet, Ellen and Bobby beside each other on the rest of the couch, Xander and Anya sat together on the coffee table, Willow and Tara stood beside the TV, hands clutched together, Spike stood leaning against the front door, and Giles and Buffy stood by the wall in the front of the room. **

**Everyone was quiet, waiting for someone else to speak first. **

**"Maybe everyone should introduce themselves?" Willow offered. **

**Buffy shrugged, deciding to go first. "Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer."**

**She looked at Giles. "Oh, um, Rupert Giles, Watcher, which really isn't as inappropriate as it sounds, trust me."**

**Buffy and Faith both smiled at that. **

**"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Rogue Demon-Hunter."**

**There was a collective snort at that.**

**Cordelia smiled. "Cordelia Chase, Actress-in-the-making, and part-time Vision Vessel for the Powers That Be."**

**"Vision Vessel?" Sam wondered.**

**"Powers That Be?" Dean repeated.**

**Cordelia sighed, explaining to the entire room, "There was this guy who used to work with us, and he got visions of people in trouble sent to him from beings that we call the "Powers That Be", and when he died saving a bunch of other ... people, he gave them to me."**

**Xander nodded the most dramatically, finally understanding the scene she made earlier. **

**Dean said, "Dean Winchester, Hunter."**

**Sam said, "Sam Winchester, Hunter, and also part-time Vision Vessel, in a sense. I get premonitions too, but they're usually all connected to this one demon we're hunting. They're what brought us here, to Sunnydale in the first place," he said, looking at Buffy sheepishly. "We sort of thought you had been involved in the weird things that happen in this town, but in a bad way. Sorry about that."**

**Buffy nodded her understanding and waved off his apologies. **

**"Okay, Faith Lehane, also a Vampire Slayer, but there's only supposed to be one of us at a time, so I guess I'm the evil twin," she said sarcastically.**

**Buffy sighed. "Faith," she began. **

**"Next," Faith interrupted, looking down at Jo. **

**"Um, Jo Harvelle, bartender slash part-time Hunter," she said.**

**"Ellen Harvelle, Jo's mother, I keep a bar that mostly Hunters visit."**

**"Bobby Singer, Hunter," Bobby told them. **

**Cordelia raised her hand. "I'm sorry, you guys keep saying you're "hunters". What exactly is a Hunter?"**

**Dean spoke. "We basically track down paranormal activity, spirits, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, urban-legend type things, mostly."**

**Willow noticably stiffened at the mention of werewolves. "What do you do with them when you find them?"**

**Dean met her eyes dead-on. "We stop them."**

**Willow closed her eyes, trying not to make a scene, and for a moment, with Willow and Tara's hands joined, Willow unintentionally drew on Tara's power, and red sparks cracked around her, but Buffy intervened. **

**"Okay, one thing that everybody in this room needs to realize before we do anything, is that things are not always that black-and-white," she said, looking mostly at the people on the couch. "Willow's ex-boyfriend was a werewolf, and he controlled it every single month, locked himself up, and refused to kill. Angel and Spike," she said, pointing to the two vampires in the room, "are both Vampires."**

**Noticing the panicked expressions on Ellen, Jo and Bobby's faces, she added, "And before you jump up and start slaughtering them, Angel is a good vampire, he has a soul, meaning he has a conscience. He's on the good side, has been for about a century, so you don't need to kill him. You won't kill him."**

**"And the other one?" Ellen asked.**

**"Spike had a chip surgically implanted in his head. He physically cannot hurt anything human," she explained. "Observe."**

**She walked over to Spike and told him to hit her.**

**He gave her a desperate look. "Oh, come on, Slayer."**

**"Just do it, Spike."**

**He growled, but raised his arms to hit her, swung, and immediately grabbed his head in pain. **

**"Bitch!"**

**She turned back to the rest of the people in the living room. **

**"Satisfied?" **

**They all nodded. **

**Xander sat up a bit straighter. "Xander Harris, construction worker, member of the Scooby Gang."**

**Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo and Bobby gave him a strange look. **

**"It's what we call our team," he said, hanging his head slightly.**

**"Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins, ex-vengeance demon, I'm human now," she added quickly. "And Xander's girlfriend."**

**"Willow Rosenberg, Witch and member of the Scooby Gang," she said, smiling happily at everyone now that they weren't threatening her ex-boyfriend for something he couldn't control.**

**Tara looked at her feet and said quietly, "T-Tara Ma-M-Maclay, W-w-wi-witch."**

**Willow rubbed her arm reassuringly. **

**"And you've already been introduced to myself and Spike," Angel said. **

**Spike flipped him off, while still rubbing his aching head. **

**Dean shook his head at the number of supernatural beings in the same room as him, but didn't say anything. **

**"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, what's say Giles fills us in on what he was so excited about back at the park?" Faith suggested. **

**"Yes, well, I suggest you all brace yourselves for this."**

**...**

**Faith was already out the door and down the sidewalk before Buffy caught up with her. **

**"Faith, wait a second."**

**Faith stopped, but didn't turn around.**

**"You're just gonna take off?" Buffy asked her. "Just like that?"**

**That made her turn around. "You think I'm running away?"**

**Buffy nodded.**

**"No, B, I'm gonna go find me a demon, or a vampire, or some uber-vamp, or whatever, and beat the living shit out of it," Faith explained. **

**"And what the hell is that supposed to accomplish?"**

**"Well for starters, it'll make me feel better," Faith said. "Unless you'd rather me beat on you."**

**"Was it you?"**

**Faith crossed her arms. "Was it me, what?"**

**"Before the big fight with the mayor, was it you who came to me in a dream, and told me about the mayor's weakness, to use his humanity against him? Was it you, or did I just figure it all out myself?"**

**Faith didn't respond. **

**Buffy turned around and headed back into the house, but this time it was Faith who stopped her. **

**"Yes, it was."**

**Buffy turned back around. **

**"Thank you."**

**Faith rolled her eyes. "Look, this doesn't make things okay, between us, B," Faith said. "Not by a long shot."**

**Buffy nodded. "I know. But I still worry about you, I want to be your friend, which is why I really don't want you running around half-cocked out there tonight. Not after what Giles told us."**

**"Oh please, just because someone says the end is near, doesn't mean it's true."**

**Buffy shrugged, walking closer to Faith. "Giles knows these Prophecy things. And they always come true. Sometimes we can stop them, but not all the time. I was supposed to die, the Master was supposed to walk free, and I did, and he did."**

**"Yeah," Faith said, "and then Xander brought you back and you kicked El-Mastero's ass."**

**"But I did die. The Prophecy came true. Although I'm sure they weren't expecting to get two Slayers out of the deal."**

**Faith laughed at that. **

**"Look, can we just, pull a truce here, or something?" Buffy wondered. **

**Faith sighed. "Sure," she said. "At least until this thing is done with. After that ..."**

**"All best are off," Buffy finished. **

**They both nodded. **

**"We don't have to hug or something, do we?" Faith asked.**

**Buffy shook her head, but they both smiled. **

**"If it means anything, I'm really sorry about, you know ..."**

**"Gutting me?"**

**Buffy nodded, looking down. **

**"I'm alive, aren't I?"**

**"There is that."**

**"Alright, enough of this sappy shit," Faith said. "Let's get back inside and work this bitch out."**

**They started making their way inside, and Faith added, "Besides, I think Dean has the hots for you, and I gotta stick around to see how that one plays out."**

**"Oh, shut up."**

**...**

**Buffy hung up the phone, having finally finished assuring her mother that she was safe, but it wasn't safe for her to come home yet. Buffy didn't know how long she'd be able to keep her mother away, but for now she was doing her best. She'd told her mother about Faith, and that she was back and that she and Buffy had declared a truce, and she was happy for the extra muscle in this fight. She didn't, however, tell her mother about all of the extra people staying at her house. Her mother knew that Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles, Cordelia, Angel and Wesley were there, but that was it. She figured the less her mother worried about, the less likely she was to get on a plane and come back. **

**Her head hurt. **

**She'd spent the last our figuring out sleeping arrangements, and finally gave up and told everyone to sleep wherever they wanted, but informed them, looking specifically at Xander and Anya, and Sam and Faith, that there would be no middle-of-the-night sex allowed, or any sex at all, in her mother's house. **

**She'd watched Sam turn several shades of red at that comment, and had force back a smile, as both Anya and Faith pouted. **

**Now thoroughly exhausted, from both the fight, and then the swarm of information she'd had to absorb since then, Buffy made her way through the house, checking all the doors and windows, making sure they were all locked. **

**Sam and Dean had told them about the vampires they were used to facing, and didn't want to take any chances on the no-invite rule. **

**She checked her watch, and saw that it was now past 1:00 am. She sighed. **

**They had split themselves off into groups for tomorrow, getting Giles's books to the house, getting food, supplies more weapons ... Buffy tried to concentrate, but her mind was jelly at the moment, so flicking off the last of the lights, she made her way upstairs to her room. **

**Turning the light on, she saw what looked to be a naken man in her bed. **

**"You better have pants on," she warned, placing her hands on her hips. **

**"Boxers," Dean mumbled, turning over. **

**They stared at each other. **

**"What?"**

**Buffy shook her head. "You're not sleeping in my bed."**

**"Oh, come on, everywbere else is taken," he said. "I promise I won't bite."**

**"Maybe I will," she said,**

**"Hmm, kinky."**

**"That's exactly my point," she said. "I said no sex of any kind in my mother's house. Don't think you're gonna be putting the moves on me. Especially after you've been following me around."**

**He sat up in her bed, showing off a very appealing chest. **

**"I wasn't following you," he said honestly. "I was at the hospital following a lead on a victim that was attacked by a vampire, and I was at the club intending to blow off some steam, but then I saw it was a teen's club, and was leaving when I bumped into you ... literally."**

**"Well, I'm a teen," she said. "You don't exactly seem turned off by me."**

**Dean smiled. "Music and women ... two very different things. Besides, you're technically an adult, in your last "teen" year ... I wouldn't describe you as a teenager."**

**She held his gaze. **

**"I'll stay on my side, I swear," he said. **

**She groaned, but flicked off the light and got under the covers. **

**"Goodnight, Buffy."**

**"Uh, huh."**

**...**

End of chapter six.

So? What did you think of that one? Hmmm? Hmmm?

Feedback is desired!


	7. Chapter 7

…

…

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with some Angel scenes thrown in as well._

_Chapter Seven. _

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural, or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it. _

…

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love 'em!_

_So, in this chapter, we'll have some more romance between (hopefully) all the pairings, so Jo jealousy about Buffy and Dean, and something is revealed about Tara, Bobby and Ellen have some doubts about their new "teammates", 1 group gets food, 1 group gets weapons, 1 group gets magical supplies, and they demon/vampire proof the house (the salt and devil's traps won't effect Angel and Spike 'cause they aren't the supernatural vamps, but they have to be invited in … I've decided …. Anyway, they split off into separate patrolling/hunting teams, and one group gets some action (of the slaying variety). _

_I am absolutely in love with this story; it's so much fun to write. I can't stop!!_

_Anyways, enough out of me. _

_As always, please read and review. I live for feedback!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Angel traced light circles over Cordelia's back, listening to the low hum of her breathing. **

**She was a beauty. She had grown since her father had cut her off, she had blossomed since she'd moved to Los Angeles, and she had lost a piece of herself when Doyle died. **

**Angel missed his friend, but he also wished Cordelia hadn't had to go through that. He wished Doyle hadn't accidentally passed her the visions when he had died. He wished for so many things that a cursed man had no business wishing for. **

**Cordelia started to stir and he moved his hand down the side of her arm. **

"**Hey, sleepyhead," he said, kissing the back of her neck. **

**Cordelia looked around the room they were in, apparently the basement. **

"**Hey, how'd we get here?" she wondered, turning towards him on their pile of blankets. **

"**You conked out pretty quick last night," he told her. "I carried you down here. I hope you don't mind, I sorta hung around."**

**Cordy smiled. "Are you kidding me? My dream guy whisks me off to bed, and here we are all alone with no one bothering us? Yeah, I don't mind."**

**Angel smiled and kissed her.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Faith sat on the front step, sharpening out her favorite knife. The one the mayor had given her was long gone, and she had to admit, she wasn't exactly burning for it. **

**She was still mad at Buffy. She wasn't so naïve to think that things could just go back to the way they were, but she was okay with the way things were now. She knew that Richard … the Mayor, had clouded her judgment when it came to Buffy and the rest of her gang. **

_**I probably wouldn't have done half of the things I did, if I hadn't been so ready to follow his lead. Killing that professor, and that harmless demon … poisoning Angel. And Angel really tried to help me, even though he loved Buffy. **_

_**Jeez, after all that, and they aren't even together anymore. He's sneaking around with Cordelia, she's got McSexy in her bead … oh God, no Grey's Anatomy jokes … just because it was the first show you watched since you woke up, does not mean you can walk around referencing it, Faith Lehane. **_

**Faith sighed. Life was weird. **

**The front door opened, and Faith looked behind her to see that Jo chick walking out. **

"**Hey," she said in greeting, sitting beside her on the step. **

**Faith nodded back, continuing to work her blade.**

**Jo pulled out her own, and started sharpening hers. **

**Faith noticed the dark circles under the blonde's eyes and smiled. **

"**So, you don't sleep either?"**

**Jo smiled. "Not so much," she replied.**

**Jo's favorite part of the day dawn. Everything looked, sounded, and smelled perfect. Not too bright, not too dark. Not smoky, or cloudy or anything bad. Just dawn. **

**She sighed, thinking of everything that had brought her to this point in her life. Well, first, and obviously her parents had met. They'd fallen in love, did the dirty, and then wham, welcome little baby Jo. Her father had died, she'd grown up not knowing why. She'd met Dean Winchester. She was the first to not admit that she'd fallen for him, and of course it was because he was the first guy she'd met who hadn't wanted to get down her pants. **

_**Maybe someday, he'll wake up and see that I'm there,**_** she thought, staring off into space. **_**Being around him like this, it feels … right.**_

"**So, who's the guy?" Faith wondered, pulling her from her thoughts.**

"**Huh?"**

**Faith smiled. "The guy you were daydreaming about," she explained. "Who is he?"**

**Jo blushed. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Breakfast was finished. Well, finished setting up. **_**Like I'm going to make breakfast for 16 people,**_** Anya thought. **

**She had used Giles's credit card to order 14 happy meals, and 30 minutes later, here they were. Anya felt very proud of herself, now everyone just had to wake up to enjoy the food. **

**She sat down at the kitchen counter, strumming her fingers on the counter. She had barely waited fifteen seconds before she was standing up and grabbing a pot and a wooden spoon. **

**Moving into the living room hallway, and started clanging the two together.**

"**Breakfast!" she yelled, hearing several moans and groans of dislike. **

_**Oh well, at least they're awake. **_

**Anya went back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag, moving out to the dining room table. **

**Faith and Jo, who had apparently been outside, were the first arrive, and grabbed their bag of goodies hungrily, eating their breakfast burgers in the kitchen. Spike was next, and growled when he realized it wasn't blood. **

**He walked out of the kitchen in a huff, bumping into Ellen, Bobby and Sam, and was about to go back to his bathtub when Angel stopped him, throwing a packet of blood at him. **

**Angel glared at Spike, but said in a calm voice, "I brought a spare."**

**Spike nodded his thanks, and went back into the dining area, sucking on his packet of pig's blood. **

**Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Jo watched in sick fascination as Angel and Spike ate, and in horror as Cordelia wiped a dribble of blood off of Angel's chin. **

**Angel smiled, sticking his tongue out at Cordelia before realizing they had an audience. **

**Angel returned to drinking his pig's blood and Cordelia shrugged her shoulders. **

"**What?" **

**None of them said anything, going back to their food as Xander, Giles, Willow, Tara and Wesley entered the dining room. **

**Faith finished hers first, and went back outside almost immediately, not one for big group chats. **

**Xander looked around, noticing they were two short. **

"**Hey, Buffy and Dean still aren't up yet."**

**Jo finished hers next, and stood up. "I'll go find them."**

**She walked up the stairs, deciding to wake up Buffy first, so she could have some time with Dean later. **

**She knocked lightly on the door to Buffy's room, but when there was no answer, she opened it slowly. **

**She wished she hadn't. **

**Buffy and Dean were both asleep in her bed, Dean's shirt was off, and he had his arms wrapped around her. **

**She looked at the two sleeping bodies, and felt like crying, but held it together long enough to say, "Breakfast, downstairs," and then left the room. **

**Buffy was the first to stir, stretching her legs out and yawning. She hadn't slept that good in a long time. Then she noticed a strange weight on her, and opened her eyes to see a pair of manly arms around her. **

**At first she was annoyed, remembering that he'd promised to stay on his side of the bed, and she was about to push him off her when he moved in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. **

**It felt nice.**

**Buffy held back a grin and waited for him to wake up. **

**It didn't take long, and soon his breathing was heavier, and his body stiffened. **

**Buffy remained still, though not as still as him, as he realized that he was spooning a girl he hardly knew. Not that not knowing a girl meant he didn't end up in bed with her, but this was different and Dean knew it. **

**Seeing that Buffy hadn't "woken up" yet, Dean let his body relax, and decided to stay like that until Buffy woke up, wanting to stall her yelling at him for as long as he could. **

**They both lay there for several minutes, waiting for the other to make the first move.**

**Buffy sighed. "You know I'm awake, right?"**

**He practically jumped out of his skin. **

**Buffy laughed. "I'll take that as a no," she said, turning around and facing him.**

**His arms were still around her, and he visibly gulped, waiting for her to start yelling. **

**He closed his eyes, and waited for her assault, and was understandably surprised when her lips touched his. **

**His eyes snapped open, and seeing hers closed, he started kissing her back, closing his lids once more.**

**Buffy broke the kiss, leaning back and looking into his green eyes. **

"**Well, good morning," he said, smiling at her. **

**Buffy rolled her eyes, but smiled, flipping the covers off of her and onto his face.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Buffy and Dean came down the stairs, following the smell of cheap food. **

"**Smells delicious," Dean commented, grabbing a bag of food and sitting next to Sam. **

**Buffy picked a seat next to the blonde girl who had woken them up, but as soon as she sat down, Jo got up, picking up her glass of water, dumping it in the sink, and went outside to sit with Faith. **

**Buffy looked at her friends, and then the rest of the hunters. "Was it something I said?" **

**Ellen and Bobby were sitting at the end of the table, heads together, talking quietly. **

**Angel spoke, "Um, guys, vampire hearing, I can hear every word you're saying." **

**Both of them looked both shocked and embarrassed. **

**Buffy looked over. **

"**Something you wanna share?"**

**Bobby and Ellen were both silent, looking only at each other. **

**Angel looked over at Buffy, who was two seats away from him. **

"**They're questioning your leadership," he said, annoyed with the newcomers already. "They don't think you're quite old enough to be calling the shots, and they think that the fact that you have so many "supernatural" friends means that you might not be on the good side. And they don't think that a "construction worker" or an "actress" could be much help in this fight.**

**Ellen piped up. "Okay, we didn't mean it like that," she said. "It just seems a bit strange is all." **

**Buffy glared at the older woman. **

**Giles opened his mouth, about to defend his Slayer, but Buffy put her hand up. **

"**You know what, I didn't choose this life. I didn't ask to be a Slayer. But it wasn't up to me. I was fifteen when I was chosen; I've been killing "bad" things, since I was fifteen. I died when I was sixteen, and if wasn't for this "construction worker"," she pointed at Xander, "I would still be dead. All of these people, my people, have laid their life on the line for this fight. Willow has killed her fair share of vampires using her "supernatural" powers, Anya is … well, that's a whole other story. My point is that you don't know a single thing about me, or my friends. It was Cordelia's vision that brought them here, just like it was Sam's that brought you here. Now I haven't been hounding you, asking you why you're here, so before you start disrespecting me and mine in my own house, why don't you take a minute to get to know me first?"**

**Spike smiled, clearly expecting a cat-fight to ensue, but it didn't.**

**Buffy nodded at the two down the table from her, feeling better. **

"**As for you, Angel," she said, turning on her surprised looking ex. "Since when do you tattle?"**

**Everyone at the table laughed at that, and Giles smiled proudly at the girl he loved like his own daughter. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**They split up into groups. Buffy, Dean, Xander, and Anya went out to get food. Faith, Sam, Bobby and Jo went to get weapons. Giles, Wesley, Willow and Tara went to get occult supplies, and Ellen, Angel, Cordelia and Spike stayed at the house, maintaining base camp and vampire-proofing the windows and doors with devil's traps, and salt, as per Ellen's instructions. **

**Cordelia made the rounds with Ellen, deciding placing a Hunter with a Vampire probably not being the best idea, no matter how "not evil" they were. **

"**So, do you really think they can do it?" Cordelia asked.**

**Ellen replied, "Who can do what?"**

"**Open the Hellmouth," Cordelia said. "Unleash hell on earth?"**

**Ellen nodded. "There seem to be enough players in town. I hate to say it, but I don't know if we can stop it."**

**Cordelia nodded sadly. "Well, what do you think about the rest of that Prophecy-thingy?" Cordelia wondered. "The part about the Warrior for Good switching sides, the one that must stop them thing?"**

"**Look, Hun, I have no idea what any of that stuff means. All I know is that Big Bad's comin', and we're here to stop it," Ellen told her. "Now, if you don't mind, can we get back to work?"**

**Cordelia pursed her lips. **

"**Yes, of course."**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dean nodded, wanting to hang up on Ellen, but knowing she'd kick him in the ass when he got back if he did. **

"**Yes, Ellen, of course we'll get more salt. No, Ellen, I am not being a smart-ass," he insisted, as Buffy snorted quietly. "Okay, yes I will. Okay, bye Ellen!"**

**He hung up the phone, pocketing it, sighing deeply. **

"**Mama's boy," Buffy coughed dramatically. **

**Dean clenched his jaw and moved towards the salt aisle. **

"**What? It was just a joke, Dean," Buffy said. "Jeez, are we a bit testy this morning?" **

**Dean turned the cart around and his eyes bore into hers. **

"**Ellen is not my mother," he informed her. "I don't have a mother, she was murdered by a demon when I was four. Thank you very much."**

**He turned around and began walking again. **

"**God, Dean, I'm sorry," she said, jogging to catch up with him. "Foot in mouth disease, and I've caught it. I didn't know, I'm sorry." **

**Dean reached the salt and started grabbing bags. **

"**Wow, we really need that much?" Buffy wondered. **

"**A sprinkle here and there ain't exactly gonna do it," he told her. **

**Buffy placed a hand on his arm. "How many times do I have to apologize before you start talking to me like before?"**

**Dean sighed, meeting Buffy's soft eyes with his. **

"**Look, it's not entirely your fault, and you're right, you didn't know," Dean admitted. "I just get really defensive when it comes to mothers."**

**Buffy nodded. "So do I," she said. "That's why my mum's half-way across the country right now. No way am I letting her near this stuff. I already lost enough people because of what I do."**

**Dean nodded, not need her to make a list.**

**He put a warm hand on her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. **

"**So, I take it we're good?" she inquired. **

**He squinted at her, but nodded his head in agreement. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Willow held Tara's hand the entire time they were in the Magic Box. **

**She knew how nervous the other Wicca was, and Willow wanted her to feel as calm and safe as possible. She knew how risky it was for them to be alone, caught off-guard. Heck, Buffy hadn't even wanted her to leave the house, but there were only so many Slayers, and Faith knew weapons better than occult objects, and Buffy wasn't comfortable leaving Xander and Anya unprotected either. **

**So, it had been decided they should all go to their areas of expertise, and return home as soon as possible. **

"**Hey, check this out," Willow said, handing an item. "It's a demon detector."**

**Tara froze, the ball still in her hand. **

"**Tara, what's wrong?" Willow wanted to know.**

**Tara stopped breathing. She looked down at the ball in her hand. She'd heard of these before, they were supposed to glow a bright green if there was a demon present. **

**Willow looked from Tara to the ball in her hands. The color hadn't changed. **

"**Tara, sweetie, what's wrong?" **

**A huge smile plastered Tara's face. Holding the ball in one hand, she placed her hand on one side of Willow's face and drew her close to kiss her. **

**Willow was momentarily shocked. She and Tara hadn't really defined their relationship yet. Meaning they hadn't kissed, talked about kissing … anything.**

**Willow kissed her back, happy for whatever brought this on.**

**And then Tara pulled back, smiling brightly, tossing the demon-detector up and down. **

"**I'm buying this!"**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**They all returned to the house safe and sound, and night had finally fallen. **

**After a long speech about wanting to stop this thing before it started, they decided to split into separate hunting/patrolling teams. **

**Wanting a Slayer with each group, Buffy and Faith split everyone else into groups. In Buffy's unit: Dean, Jo, Spike, Giles, Ellen, Willow and Tara. In Faith's: Sam, Xander, Anya, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Bobby. **

**They made their way through the cemeteries, staking a few new vamps and their caretakers. **

**But it wasn't until they reached their third cemetery that Buffy's troop met a decent enemy. **

**A dozen or so vampires plus a few demons were all huddled in a circle in the heart of the cemetery. **

**Knowing that they wouldn't be able to surround them without behind noticed, Buffy went for the all-out-offense, and charged towards them, hatchet swinging. **

**She quickly dispatched two vampires and one of the demons, then took a stake out of her belt loop and threw it at a vampire that was closing in on Ellen. **

**Ellen nodded her thanks, and jumped on the back of a red demon, stabbing it in the heart with a silver dagger, then slitting its throat for good measure. **

**Buffy took out the last demon, and then looked around her to see how everyone else was fairing. **

**She then saw Dean thrown back by one of the last three vamps, and heard Ellen screaming Jo's name. Next thing she saw, the vampire lowered its head to a struggling Jo, ready to devour her. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okie dokie, end of chapter seven.

So, what did you think?

Reviews, reviews, reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

_..._

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with some Angel scenes thrown in as well._

_Chapter Eight._

_..._

_Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Faith/Sam, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, and Angel/Cordelia. (PS, I might be working in a new pairing in this or the next chapter ...)_

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it. _

_..._

_A/N: Okay, so in this chapter: Jo is in trouble, but don't worry we can't have any character deaths just yet ... mua ha ha ... anyways, someone tells Buffy about Angel/Cordy, more romance for hopefully all of the pairings, Ellen and Jo get into a fight (verbal), Faith explains to Sam all about the Mayor, and why she thinks she's the mostly likely one to turn against the "good" side, a new/old face pops up, and the house has some visitors!_

_Okie dokie, that's enough out of me, let's get on with the next chapter!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

...

**Ellen knew she couldn't get to Jo in time. She watched in sick, slow motion as the vampire lowered its mouth to her neck, and Ellen closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the death of the only person left she loved. **

**Then she heard a sharp thud, and a crack, and opened her eyes to see Buffy standing over Jo, having just decapitated the vampire. **

**Jo rolled over, coughed a few times, having inhaled some vampire dust. **

**Buffy extended her arm to help her up, but Ellen rushed past her and hauled her daughter up. **

**"Are you okay?"**

**Jo nodded to her mother, not looking at Buffy. **

**Giles took out his vampire as Willow and Tara finished with theirs. **

**Buffy returned the hatchet to its place on her belt and looked around the cemetary at her team. **

**Spike looked fairly worked over, but he was smiling, so she moved on to Willow and Tara, who looked mentally exhausted, but otherwise no worse for the wear. Giles was nursing a few cuts to his arm, and Dean was getting up a little slowly. **

**She moved over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"**

**He put his arm around her shoulder, leaning on her. "Just winded," he promised, holding his chest with his other hand. **

**The group all came back together, and Buffy looked over at Jo. **

**"You alright?" she wondered. **

**Jo pushed away her mother's worrying hands. "I'm fine."**

**Buffy raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.**

**Dean said, "I'm sorry about that Jo, but damn those things are strong."**

**Jo shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."**

**Buffy, Ellen and Dean all noticed the change in her attitude, but none of them mentioned it.**

**"Okay, well, we should get back to the house," Buffy said. "We need to regroup."**

**...**

**Faith's group made it back to the house first. They'd been to four cemetaries and found nothing. They were tired and hungry, so Faith had decided to call it a night. **

**Plus, Xander and Anya had been annoying the crap out of her with all their questions and whining, so instead of pounding on them, she decided she'd work over the punching bag in the basement. **

**She stripped down to her bra and pants, kicking off her shoes and socks, and started wailing on the bag. **

**She'd been going at it so long and hard, she didn't even notice Sam had come down the stairs until she felt a hand on her arm.**

**She whipped around and swung her fist, but he ducked quickly and she stood there breathing heavily. **

**"Sorry," she said, pulling her hair back. **

**"What's going on with you?" he wondered, standing back up.**

**"Oh, please, Sam, you've known me a couple of days. How do you know anything out of the ordinary is "going on with me"?" **

**Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Just a hunch."**

**Faith sighed. "I just, I don't know, that whole Prophecy thing has been making me think is all."**

**Sam moved to the bench by the wall and sat down. "Thinking about what?"**

**He tossed her shirt to her, and she wiped the sweat off her face then threw it back down, joining him on the bench. **

**"Last year ... some stuff happened, and long story short, I went dark side ... in a big way. That thing I was telling you before about Angel and the poison, well he wasn't evil then, he had his soul, and I ..."**

**She trailed off and jumped off the bench. **

**"Never mind. You don't want to hear about my drama."**

**Sam slipped off the bench and slid behind her, pulling her towards him. **

**"Actually, I really do," he said, kissing the top of her head.**

**Faith sighed again, "Okay. But just remember, you wanted to know."**

**...**

**Angel, Wesley and Cordelia sat huddled together at the end of the dining room table. **

**"I'm telling you, it's too quiet out there," Cordelia insisted. "It just doesn't make sense."**

**"And I say I'm grateful that it's been dull so far," Wesley said. **

**"I gotta agree with Cordelia," Angel said. "Something's up, they're being way too quiet. Mean's they're up to something else, besides wanting to kill us all."**

**Cordelia stuck her tongue out at Wesley. **

**"Oh, come on, you're just saying that 'cause she's your -"**

**Angel cut him off, shaking his head sharply. as he saw Buffy walking in. **

**"She's his what?" Buffy wondered, helping Dean onto the couch. **

**"Um, his second in command," Wesley said. "What happened?"**

**The rest of their party came through the door, Giles going to the kitchen sink and running his arm under the flow of water, hissing slightly. **

**"Found a group of vampires and demons in a cemetary on the west side," Buffy explained, leaving a lingering hand on Dean's shoulder. **

**"Normal vamps, or these new guys?" Angel inquired. **

**"Normal," Buffy said. "Foreheads and all."**

**"Strong as hell, too," Dean said, starting to get his breath back. **

**Ellen and Jo were the last ones in the house, and they came in bickering. **

**"I'm old enough to live my own damn life, mother," Jo said, slamming the door behind her. **

**"I think I'll be the judge of that," Ellen retorted, grabbing her daughter's arm and leaning her up the stairs into Joyce's room so they could "talk" in private.**

**Buffy sighed. "They've been doing that for the last ten minutes."**

**Soon, yelling could be heard from upstairs. **

**"So, how'd you guys do?" Buffy asked Angel. **

**"A couple vamps here and there, no demons, no big nests, and no weird vamps," Angel told her. **

**"Weird," Buffy said. **

**Angel and gang nodded their agreement. **

**...**

**"So ... that's it," Faith finished, looking away from Sam. "My whole story. Feel free to storm away at any time."**

**Sam looked down at the broken woman before him, and it almost broke his heart. Underneath it all, she was just a scared little girl, and everyone in her life had either walked away, or tried to hurt/kill her. **

_**I would have reacted the same way, if it were me. **_

**Sam moved forward and captured a surprised Faith in a hug. **

**"No, see you can't do that," she said against his chest.**

**"Why not?" he wondered, kissing the top of her head. **

**"Because then it goes and makes me think you're different than the others," she said, and titled her head up, pulling him down for a long kiss.**

**...**

**"Sam, get your ass up here!" Dean hollered down the steps of the basement, and heard Faith and Sam break apart, breathing heavily, heard Sam whisper "shit!". Dean chuckled, and said, "No, no, take your time," and went back into the living room. **

**Buffy had come out of the kitchen a few minutes ago, after talking to Spike, and now Jo was in there, ignoring both Buffy and her mother, though at least Dean knew why she was ignoring her mother. **

**Buffy stood, leaning against the wall, watching the vampire and his "gang", with a strange expression on her face. **

**Giles, Ellen and Bobby were using good old fashioned knowledge, (books), while Willow was surfing the web for any demonic omens around Sunnydale. He had wanted Sam to come upstairs to see his competition in Willow - he had never seen anyone type or read so fast - but Sam appeared to be a bit preoccupied. **

**Xander and Anya were huddled by the tv, watching some reality show while sharpening stakes. **

**Dean looked over at Buffy once again, remembering the kiss she'd given him in bed. Very few things rocked his world ... but a simple kiss from her did that, and so much more. **

**But Buffy didn't look in the kissing or reminiscing mood. **

**She opened her mouth to speak, and it was directed and the vampire and the "actress" beside him. **

**"So, when were you two planning to tell me you were together?" Buffy wondered.**

_**Awkward**_**, Dean thought, looking from Buffy to the other two, who looked both shocked and a bit worried.**

_**Yeah ... I wouldn't want to be them.**_

**...**

**Buffy and Dean were on their way to the Bronze. It was irresponsible, yes, but as Buffy pointed out, she was young, and had every right to be irresponsible. Dean whole-heartedly agreed, and off they went. **

**Buffy and Angel had gotten into a heated argument about his and Cordelia's relationship. **

**Buffy, having witnessed first-hand what happened the last time Angelus was brought forth, had no desire to experience that again, and didn't believe for a second that he and Cordelia were being "careful" in that department. **

**Which caused Buffy and Cordelia to get into an argument about her calling Cordelia a slut.**

_**Wow, chicks can yell ... especially "empowered" chicks,**_** Dean thought. **

**Giles and the rest of the "Scoobies" had tried to make her stay, but everyone agreed that an angry Slayer was not a helpful Slayer, and that maybe Buffy should go blow off some steam. **

**Oh well, as far as Dean was concerned, it worked out perfectly, because now he was going to the Bronze to dance with a beautiful woman. Yes, the music sucked ... but she would look so hot ...**

**They got there with surprisingly no interference, and Buffy practically threw her jacket into a nearby booth before motioning for Dean to follow suit, and follow her onto the dance floor. **

**They had been like that for over an hour when Buffy felt another hand on her shoulder.**

**"Riley, if that's you I swear, I won't hold back," Buffy warned, but she heard a girl's voice from behind her.**

**"Who's Riley?"**

_**Great, just what I need. **_**Buffy turned, and saw that it was, indeed, who she had suspected.**

**"Hello, Harmony," Buffy sighed. **

**...**

**"Giles, would you come here for a moment?" Wesley asked.**

**"What is it?" he wondered, moving to the front door with Wesley.**

**"You might want to take a peek out the peep hole, Giles," Wesley whispered, clearly nervous.**

**Giles took off his glasses and peered through the hole. A group of people were standing outside on the sidewalk, staring at the Summers' house.**

**"I think we can assume they aren't friendly," Giles said. **

**"Agreed, how should we proceed? We're two men down, and one of them is a Slayer," Wesley announced. **

**Giles returned his glasses to his face, looking into the living room. **

**"Ah, Mr. Singer, Ms. Harvelle, could you join me in the kitchen for a moment?" Giles inquired.**

**Bobby and Ellen gave each other wary looks, but stood and followed the two ex-watchers into the kitchen.**

**"You could just call us Bobby and Ellen," Ellen said.**

**"Yes, well, pleasantries can wait for later, we have a bit of a situation out front."**

**"What kind of situation?" Bobby wondered. **

**"Hey, did you guys know we're being surrounded?" Anya wondered from the living room. **

**Giles sighed, having not wanted them to panic. **

**"That."**

**...**

Okay, end of chapter Eight. What did you think of this one?

And yes, of course Buffy saved Jo ... this time.

Mua ha ha.

Anyways, until next time. Please leave me some feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

_..._

_A Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural crossover, with some Angel scenes thrown in as well. _

_Chapter Nine._

_..._

_Pairings: Buffy/Dean, Faith/Sam, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, and Angel/Cordelia. (PS, I might be working in a new pairing in this or the next chapter ...)_

_Characters: _Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Faith, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Spike

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Supernatural or Angel, just couldn't resist making a story about it. _

_..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Keep it up!_

_Side note: It's really hard to write a Buffy/Angel/Supernatural fic when you're watching Gilmore Girls. And now that I've been watching so much Supernatural, I wanted Rory to end up with Dean ... grr. Gilmore Girls Dean, not Supernatural Dean ... _

_Sorry for the long wait, things have been way hectic around here. But, finally, here's the next update!_

_Okay, so in the last chapter, Buffy found out about Angel and Cordy, Faith and Sam got lucky, Ellen and Jo got into a fight, Buffy and Dean went to the Bronze and were interrupted by someone from their past, and the house was being surrounded by "bad guys". _

_So, in this chapter, Buffy and Cordy have a heart-to-heart, Willow and Tara do a spell, the "adults" work together after mediating a dispute, Buffy and Dean get into a fight at the Bronze, and Xander protects Anya. _

_Okay, so that's that. Here's the next chapter. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Harmony?" Buffy repeated.

The other girl ... er, vampire, smiled wickedly.

"I take it you know each other," Dean said, holding out his hand for the other girl to shake.

Buffy stopped him. "Dean, she's a vampire."

He withdrew his hand quickly. "Oh ... okay, then. One of yours, or one of mine?"

"Mine," she said, hand-on-hip.

"So, Buffy, is this your new boyfriend?" Harmony asked.

Buffy sighed. "Harmony, what are you doing here? Besides waiting to die."

"Oh, Buffy, can't two old friends have a chat every now and then?" Harmony wondered.

Buffy stared at her. "Harmony ... we were never friends."

Dean looked back and forth between the two girls. _Okay ... never handled a vampire like this before._

"Oh, details," Harmony said, waving her off. "So, seriously, who's the hottie?"

Dean raised one eyebrow, but remained silent for the time being.

"Harmony, seriously ... are we gonna fight or what?" Buffy asked.

"Well ... alright," Harmony said, and then Buffy and Dean were grabbed from behind by overly strong hands.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Okay, I think the best thing to do is to remain calm," Giles said.

"Are you kidding me?" Xander said. "We're surrounded. Like, actually physically surrounded. We're screwed."

"Breathe, Sweetie," Anya said, patting his back lovingly.

"And Buffy's not here," Willow said. "We need Buffy."

"Gee thanks," said Faith sarcastically, standing up from the couch and bringing Sam with her.

"I didn't mean it like that," Willow began.

Faith brushed her off. "No biggie. Take a joke."

"So not the time for joking," Xander told them.

"I kind of thought you guys were used to this," Sam said.

"Well, yeah ... but Buffy's usually around," Xander said sheepishly, opening the weapons trunk in the living room.

Cordy grabbed a large blade out of the weapons. "Come on, people, I think we're decently equiped. We have two vampires, a Slayer, two witches, an ex-demon, and a bunch of people who deal with this kind of stuff every day. I think we can handle a small attack."

"Pff," Xander replied. "That's just silly logic."

Bobby and Ellen watched the interaction between the two and rolled their eyes, grabbing machetes from their weapons bags.

"Why are we all in a panic? They can't come in, right? So, we're safe for now," Jo said.

"That won't stop them from burning the house down from the outside," Angel told her.

"Oh."

Willow looked at Tara. "I have an idea."

"A magical one?" her girlfriend wondered.

Willow nodded.

"No offense, hun, but I don't think "magic" is was we need right now," Ellen said. "We need good, old fashioned muscle."

Willow rolled her eyes at the older woman. "Well, why don't we try it my way first? See what happens."

Ellen didn't respond, so Willow continued, looking at Tara.

"I think we can create a barrier around the house, stop them from attacking it, so we're safe in here. I mean, it might not last for long, but it might do until we can reach Buffy and Dean."

Tara nodded. "Okay, let's try it, just tell me what to do."

Willow smiled and grasped her hand. "Just concentrate all your power, all your might, on protecting the house."

Tara nodded and they both closed their eyes.

"Okay, come on, this is just ridiculous," Ellen said, looking at Giles. "They'll listen to you, can't you just ..."

She trailed off as a light blue bubble started expanding from the space around Willow and Tara.

It grew so large that it encompassed the entire house. They all watched with wide eyes as it reached halfway across the lawn in the front, then stopped.

Willow whispered, "Thicken," and the bubble grew stronger.

Then she and Tara both said, "Hold," and opened their eyes.

The bubble remained in place.

"That should do it," Willow said triumphantly as one of the vamps outside tried to chuck a rock into the forcefield, but it was stopped in the liquidy barrier.

"Well, I'll be ..." Ellen said, looking out the window.

Willow smiled happily, but was hit with a spell of dizzyness, and almost fell, but Angel had quick reflexes.

"Willow, are you okay?" Tara asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sure," Willow said, wiping away at the blood beginning to trickle out of her nose. "Let's just hope that barrier holds for a while, okay?"

Ellen grabbed a cloth from the kitchen, running it under the tap for a few seconds, then came back into the living room as Angel was helping Willow onto the couch.

Crouching beside her, Ellen placed the cloth on Willow's forehead, then checked the redhead's pulse.

"Thanks," Willow mumbled, grateful for the cool that was soothing her headache.

Ellen smiled down at the girl. _Way too young to have to be dealing with this sort of thing. _"No problem," the older woman said. "Just rest a bit, while we figure out what to do."

Xander, Anya and Tara opted to stay with Willow, making sure she was okay, while the rest of them moved into the kitchen.

"While the idea of them stuck out there is enjoyable, we are going to need another plan eventually," Spike said.

Angel nodded in agreement.

"Faith, can you give Buffy a call?" he asked.

"Wow ... you people really can't do a thing without her, can you?" Faith sneered.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and once again, she didn't brush it off.

Angel looked over at her. "At the very least, we need to warn her not to walk into an ambush on her way back here," he said. "Having some people on the outside to flank them wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

Faith sighed, nodding. "Fine, I'll give her a call."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Buffy and Dean found themselves surrounded, without any weapons. Well ... Dean's bag of weapons was back at their table, but it wasn't exactly within scooping reach.

Buffy glared at Harmony, who smiled back.

The "civilians" were all huddled in once corner of The Bronze, there were at least a dozen vampires, and from the foreheads and fangs, Buffy and Dean could tell they were normal _Sunnydale_ vamps.

"So ... I don't suppose you're gonna tell me this is an everyday occurance?" Dean wondered.

Buffy shook her head. "Maybe once a week or so."

Dean nodded his head. "Well, that's slightly reassuring."

"You guys talk a lot," Harmony commented.

Buffy snorted. "You're one to talk."

As Harmony moved to talk to one of her cohorts, Buffy made quick eye contact with Dean. She gave him a look that said 'go with it', and then started to squirm.

"Ooh, Dean baby, this big strong man is making me kinda ... hot," Buffy said.

Dean held back a smirk as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, come on, honey, everything makes you hot."

The two vamps holding them looked over at each other, but didn't loosen their grip.

Harmony watched Buffy curiously as the girl continued to rub herself on the vampire holding her.

Then, with lightning fast speed, she slipped down and out of his arms, then bolted to the table under which was their weapons, slinging it over her shoulder as two baddied approached her.

Dean watched her dispatch one after another, smiling at the grace with which she moved.

Luckily for him, the goon holding him was paying more attention to the fight than his prisoner. Snapping his head back, he rammed his skull into his offender's nose, dropping him with an elbow to the gut and a hard punch to the temple.

There were still 7 left, inluding Harmony, who was now moving to try to take out Buffy.

Dean opened his mouth to warn her, but was tackled from behind.

Buffy's cell phone ringing barely registered in the back of her mind. Probably Giles calling to tell her to quit acting like a child.

Not something she needed at the moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Dean was in trouble. Moving around the Bronze quickly, she was able to dig into the bag and find her crossbow. Stopping momentarily to take aim, she dusted the vamp.

Dean was surprised, to say the least, that he was suddenly free. Looking around, he saw Buffy with a crossbow in her hands, and smiled in thanks, but his smile was quickly replaced with worry.

'Behind you,' he mouthed, and Buffy turned just in time to stop Harmony from feasting on her exposed neck. Buffy threw the bag of weapons to Dean and she faced off with Harmony.

Quickly pulling his machete out of the bag, Dean went after the remaining vamps.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"Well, as fun as that was," Dean said, "Let's not do it again."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Well, I just hope Spike's not too pissy that I took out his girlfriend."

"Harmony was Spike's girlfriend?"

Buffy shrugged. "This town is full of weird. Anyway, I think she was. They were together when he was trying to find the Gem of Amara, which basically makes whatever vampire wears it indestructable. He found it, tried to kill me, I took it away ... good times."

Dean stared at her. "And you still trust him?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say trust. I'm sure that if he ever got the chip out of his head, he would turn on me in less than a second."

"So why keep him around?" Dean asked.

"He's useful. Having a vampire around to fight alongside, big help. Besides, killing hiim now would feel more like murder than slaying," Buffy explained.

Dean nodded in tentative agreement. "Yeah, I guess I can see what you mean."

Buffy suddenly remembered something, and dug around in her pocket.

"What's up?" Dean wondered.

"I just remembered that someone was trying to call me back there," Buffy said, flipping open her phone. "Wow."

"What?"

Buffy started dialing. "Cordelia called 6 times. Either she really wanted to bitch me out, or she's in trouble."

The phone rang twice, then the girl answered.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, Cordelia, sorry. We had a bit of a scuffle at The Bronze. What's up?"

"Well, we're a little bit surrounded here," Cordelia said. "Not the usual vamps."

"Is everyone okay?"

"What is it?" Dean asked quietly.

"Trouble at the house," Buffy replied.

They both stoppped walking.

"Everyone's fine for now, Buffy. Willow and Tara have some sort of forcefield around the house, but they don't know how long it will last."

"Okay, I'm thinking we double team them, us from the back, you from the house?"

"That's pretty much the plan so far," Cordelia said.

"Good. What's Angel got worked so far?"

"He's got Willow working on a spell specific for the vampires, but it's going to be a bit tricky, seeing as we've never seen this kind of vampires before, and we don't want it affecting Angel and Spike as well, but that's last resort only. Putting up the barrier took a lot out of her. Angel, Spike, Faith and Sam are on front-line, everyone else has positions around the house with crossbows, and yes we know they won't kill them, but it might slow them down. Good enough?"

Buffy smiled a little. "Yes, Cordelia. We're a couple minutes away. I'll put my phone on vibrate, call me when you're in position."

"Will do."

Buffy sighed. "And Cordy?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about before. I may have slightly-extremely over-exaggerated that."

"Slightly?" Cordelia repeated, a small trace of humor in her voice.

"Alright, I totally freaked out, but don't worry, it was temporary, I'm over it, congrats."

Cordelia laughed. "Don't sweat it, Buffy. Just get here."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"This is insane," Anya said.

"Hey now, I'm supposed to be the one freaking out," Xander said, rubbing her back.

"But this is bad, like oh my god, you could die, bad," Anya said. "We could all die, and we're counting on two people who were off in lala land!"

"Can you please put a can on your treat there?" Faith said, sharpening her knife.

"Treat?" Anya repeated. "What's your problem, psycho girl?"

"Maybe this isn't the best time to be doing this, guys," Willow suggested. "You know, evil demons from hell trying to kill us and all."

"You wanna see psycho?" Faith threatened, standing up.

Xander followed suit. "Faith, sit down."

"Or what, lover?" she taunted.

"Lover?" Anya repeated again, louder.

Faith rolled her eyes as Sam tried to put a restraining hand on her shoulder. Something about the fact that Sam knew everything about her made her feel a little bad for her current outburst.

Faith glared at Anya and Xander, but turned around to face Sam.

"Let's go somewhere more ... private."

"Oh, yeah, 'cause going off to have sex is a better solution than freaking out," Anya said.

"Okay, you know what, you're asking to get your ass beat down," Faith said, making a move towards Anya, but Xander stood in front once more.

"Back off, Faith," Xander warned once more.

"Okay, this is beyond enough," Giles said, walking into the room from the kitchen.

"Get a hold of yourselves, all of you," Bobby said. "What is the matter with you?"

"You all are fighting like damn cats and dogs," Ellen told them. "This isn't the place for this."

"Faith, I understand that you have been through more terrible things than even a Slayer should have to deal with," Giles said, moving towards her.

She recoiled instinctively, but he held her shoulders.

"I understand that you have no reason to trust any of us, but right now, whether any of us like it or not, we all have to work together if we want to live through this. Understand?"

Faith nodded.

"Good," Ellen said. "Now, everyone to your positions, grab your weapons, get ready, and stop all this stupid bickering."

Jo looked at her mother once before grabbing her crossbow, arrows dipped in lighter fluid, and lighter, and made her way upstairs.

Ellen watched her daughter go without a word and sighed.

Giles moved up behind her.

"I'm sure it's just the pressure of the situation," he said. "Once we're out of the 'red zone', I'm sure she'll come and discuss her feelings with you."

Ellen turned around and smiled. "You really are British, aren't you?"

He looked down at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Ellen shook her head. "Nothing. Just in the Harvelle family, we don't exactly 'talk' about our feelings, as we do pound on a punching bag or a drunk for an hour or so."

"I see," Giles said, nodding, slightly amused at the image of her pounding on some poor defenseless drunken man.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Buffy's cell phone vibrated in her hand, and she answered on the first ring.

"We all set?"

Cordelia's voice said, "Yes. Willow thinks she has a workable spell, but it hasn't been tested yet. It's supposed to make the vamps outside dizzy and uncoordinated while we attack. Also, Sam told us that direct sunlight does hurt them a little, so she's working on a 'ball of sunlight' charm or something. I don't really get all the wicca stuff yet."

"It's okay, I got the gist. So, we ready to move?"

"As soon as Willow takes down the barrier, Angel, Spike, and Sam and Faith will be coming out the front. So, what we need from you is a bit of a distraction."

Buffy nodded. "Well, it just so happens that we are downwind from the vamps. We should be able to get their attention without a blood-bath right away. Just make sure everyone's ready."

"Will do," Cordelia said. "Be careful."

Buffy smiled. "Diddo."

She hung up the phone and turned to Dean.

"How's your aim?"

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter nine. _

_What did you think? _

_Feedback is loved, don't be shy!_

_Until next time ... _


End file.
